Harry's new life
by Bart s
Summary: Starts a few weeks after Harry got his Hogwarts letter. Harry/Hermione pairing very early in the story. Harry who was always treated badly by his family finds a new family at Hogwarts. It doesnt take long before he realizes that he is in love with the young girl with the bushy brown hair. Together they experience a lot of adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So hey guys this is my first story I have ever written so please review and let me know what you think. Also English isn't my native language so please forgive me for making errors. Now enjoy the story!**

Harry sat on his bed in the new bedroom that he got today. Well it was Dudley's old bedroom but it sure was better than sleeping under the stairs like he did for the past 11 years. Harry looked outside his window where he could see the sun slowly coming up and thought about what happened two weeks ago.

Two weeks ago he and the Dursley's were having dinner (or at least they were while Harry got a cold pancake to eat) when suddenly the doorbell rang. Nothing special so far but when Vernon Dursley started screaming after he opened the door Harry, his aunt and Dudley raced to the hallway.

A giant man named Hagrid came in and gave Harry a letter. This letter said Harry was a wizard and said he could go to a Wizarding school named Hogwarts. Harry saw the shock on his uncles face and saw the fear in the eyes of his aunt. The man named Hagrid left after he made plans with Harry that he would pick him up in two weeks to get all his school stuff.

Back in his bedroom Harry couldn't stop smiling just at the thought of that evening. Somewhere in the back of his head however he thought he might have dreamed it. Today was going to prove if it was a dream or not. Today he hoped the man named Hagrid came back to his house to pick him up.

Harry slowly changed in to his clothes ( Dudley's old clothes that were way to big) and looked in the mirror at the bruises he had from a beating he got from Vernon the day before. It sure wasn't the first time he got beaten by his uncle or Dudley but this time the bruises were insanely and covered almost his entire body. After a few seconds he stopped looking and walked downstairs.

"Hurry up boy, I'm hungry!" his uncle shouted as Harry walked in to the kitchen.

"Yes uncle Vernon," Harry said as he began making breakfast for the three Dursley's. Harry himself had a burned toast from the day before as breakfast.

Just as Harry sat down the doorbell rang. Vernon and Petunia exchanged a quick look with eachoter.

"Go open the door you lazy boy!" Vernon snapped after a moment of silence.

Harry got up to open the door and was happily surprised when Hagrid was standing on the doorstep.

"Heya Harry!" Hagrid said loudly as he patted him on the back. Hagrid's smile vanished instantly as he heard Harry moan when he patted him on the back. "Are you ready to go?" he asked and without waiting for an answer he took Harry's hand and walked outside. Without saying goodbye to his uncle and aunt Harry took off with Hagrid.

After Harry and Hagrid walked a few streets Hagrid stopped.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked after seeing the thoughtful look on Hagrid's face.

"These muggles have beaten you haven't they?" Hagrid asked with a small voice that didn't really fit him.

Harry didn't know where to look but after a few seconds he nodded.

"Merlin's beard, how can Dumbledore allow this?!" Hagrid said more to himself than to Harry.

"Who is Dumbledore?" Harry asked after a while.

"Dumbledore is the headmaster of Hogwarts and one of the greatest wizards of all time," Hagrid said. "Or at least I though he was but letting you stay there with these crazy muggles is just insane," Hagrid whispered to himself.

Harry looked to the ground, uncomfortable to talk about his life.

"Okay let's go to London and get your school stuff Harry," Hagrid said, seeing Harry's discomfort.

"How are we going to get there?" Harry asked because he knew it was a few hours car drive to London and he didn't see a car where Hagrid could possibly fit in.

"We're going to apparate to London Harry, just take my hand and take a deep breath" Hagrid said with a little smile on his face.

Harry took the gigantic hand of Hagrid and took a few deep breaths.

"Okay ready? Three…two…one…"

After a few seconds where Harry felt like he would be crushed by an invisible force he could finally breath again. After his eyes had adjust to the light he could see where he was and couldn't believe it. In just a matter of seconds he got from his small hometown to London.

Hagrid smiled when he saw the look on Harry's face and started to walk to a small pub on the corner of the street.

"The leaky Cauldron" Harry said out loud, "but Hagrid how come only wizards are going to enter this pub?".

"Muggles simply can't see the pub Harry," Hagrid smiled as he opened the door for Harry.

Harry walked in closely followed by Hagrid and stopped with his mouth wide open in surprise. Harry was completely blown away with what he saw. He saw bottles flying through the air, owls sitting on a small table, a newspaper with moving images and on top of that loads of people in clothes that Harry assumed where wizard robes.

"Hiya Hagrid, the same as usual?" the man behind the bar asked Hagrid with a smile on his face.

"Sorry Tom, I'm helping young Harry today with his school stuff" Hagrid said while taking Harry's hand and walking him to the back of the pub. What happened next completely overwhelmed Harry.

For a second the whole pub was dead quiet, then everybody came jumping to Harry. Everybody shook Harry's hand and some witches even gave him a kiss on his head.

Hagrid who realized it was a bit too much for Harry simply picked Harry up and walked him outside at the back of the pub.

"What was that all about Hagrid?" Harry asked, still a bit shocked from what happened.

"Eh I'm not really the person who should tell you" Hagrid said " now I want to welcome you at Diagon Alley" Hagrid said with a huge smile on his face and tapped on a few stones on the wall with his umbrella.

Where just seconds before a wall had been now a complete street was in front of Harry.

"I love magic," Harry said quietly to himself.

"I already got some money for you Harry so we don't have to go to Gringgotts today," Hagrid said.

"I have no idea where to start," Harry stuttered as he watched with an open mouth to all the stores and stuff he could see.

"Let me drop you off at Olivander to get a wand while I go ahead a get you your birthday gift," Hagrid said while leading Harry to a small shop.

Harry walked inside the shop and sat in a waiting chair while an old man which Harry assumed was the wandmaker helped a young girl with long brown bushy hair. Then Harry noticed something about the clothes the parents of the girl were wearing. They wore normal clothes, muggle clothes, Harry thought to himself.

A few moments later the young girl took a wand in her hand and golden flowers came out of the top of the wand. One again Harry was blown away. The old wandmaker applauded and gave the young girl the box with her wand. The girl walked to the door and after giving Harry a quick smile she was gone as well were her parents.

A few hours later Harry walked back to the pub together with Hagrid and wit all the stuff he had bought.

Harry barely could remember all the things that he had done today. When he got his wand he was shocked that he had made red sparks coming out of it when he took the wand in his hand, after that he had gotten a beautiful white owl named Hedwig from Hagrid as birthday present. Then Harry and Hagrid had picked up his books, potions ingredients, school robes, a big trunk, and many more stuff he couldn't remember.

Harry had a huge smile on his face all day and for the first time he felt genuinely happy.

Back in the pub Hagrid and Harry ordered some dinner.

"I was so free to get you a room for tonight Harry," Hagrid said after taking a huge bite of his food.

"Thanks Hagrid, for everything" Harry said and gave Hagrid a smile, he was so happy he wouldn't return to his aunts place.

After dinner Hagrid helped Harry put all of his stuff in his trunk and brought it to his room. Harry petted Hedwig for a while before saying goodnight to Hagrid.

"I'll meet you tomorrow morning downstairs in the pub," Hagrid said.

Harry didn't even took his clothes off before falling onto the bed and falling asleep. He couldn't wait for tomorrow when he finally was going to see Hogwarts.

The next morning Harry walked downstairs with his trunk and with Hedwig in her cage to meet Hagrid.

"Morning Harry," Hagrid, who was already waiting with breakfast, smiled.

Harry sat down and ate breakfast together with Hagrid. After both were finished Harry followed Hagrid outside all the way to Kings Cross Station.

"So that means we're going to Hogwarts by train?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry you're going with the Hogwarts Express," Hagrid smiled.

Harry followed him to the platforms 9 and 10 where Hagrid stopped.

"Okay Harry take my hand and follow me" Hagrid said and without warning he pulled Harry, along with his trunk and owl, with him and started running to a stone wall between the platforms.

Just as Harry wanted to scream because he thought they would run against the wall he was surprised when he was standing on a different platform. After a few seconds he saw the enormous red train and dozens of people, obviously wizards and witches.

"In you go Harry" Hagrid said as he put Harry's trunk and owl inside the train.

"Aren't you going with me?" Harry asked a bit nervous.

"No Harry I have to do some other stuff but I'll see you this evening at Hogwarts" Hagrid smiled. Harry sad his goodbye to Hagrid and walked in to the train.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all for reading my story. Loads of chapters will follow soon! Please give me reviews and let me hear your opinions :) Now enjoy chapter two!**

Harry walked down the train with his trunk and owl, looking for an empty compartment. Finally, the last compartment was empty. Harry simply put his trunk on one of the seats on one side and put Hedwig in her cage on top of it.

After a few minutes he released Hedwig so he could pet her. Finally the train started to move. Harry looked out of the window to all the families and wondered if someday he would find a family that would love him like they loved their children.

After a short while Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when somebody knocked on the compartment door. Harry looked up and was surprised to see the young girl he saw at Olivander. Harry quickly gave the sign she could come in and was even more surprised when he saw that she had company.

"Can we please join you? Everywhere else is full" the young girl asked.

"Sure no problem," Harry said and he moved his trunk and Hedwig's cage out of the way.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way," the young girl said.

"I'm Ronald Weasley but you can call me Ron," the boy who came in with Hermione said.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said and once again he saw the shock on the faces in front of him.

"Oh my god, you're the Harry Potter!" Hermione squeaked with a huge smile one her face.

"Yes but please can you tell me why that is so special?" Harry asked quietly because he finally wanted to know why everybody got all excited when they hear his name.

"You don't know why everybody knows your name?" Ron asked with a strange look on his face.

"I don't, I was raised by muggles because my parents died years ago," Harry said almost in a whisper.

"Well everybody knows they died," Ron said and Harry was pretty offended by his tone.

"Can you please explain?" Harry asked Hermione who looked angry at Ron.

"Sure I would be happy to help, I was raised by muggles myself so I know how you feel" Hermione said and gave Harry a small smile.

A good part of the following two hours Hermione explained Harry why he was so special. Harry couldn't believe what they were telling him. Hermione told him about a dark wizard Voldemort which everybody called you-know-who because they feared his name.

She told him that his parents were amazing wizards who fought against him and that they were very popular in the wizarding community. Then she told him that you-know-who had killed his parents and tried to kill Harry but that he had failed. Then Hermione told him that this way he became the hero of the wizarding world. Harry was completely in shock.

"So you tell me that you-know-who killed tons of people but then failed to kill me?" Harry asked.

"Yeah mate, nobody know how you survived normally a killing curse in unstoppable" Ron said.

Harry felt a bit overwhelmed by all this.

"It's alright Harry, just take it easy" Hermione said when she saw the look on Harry's face.

Harry gave her weak smile before he stared out of the window again. Nobody said anything until about an hour later the food trolley came by.

"You kids want anything?" the old lady who was pushing the trolley asked. Harry looked at all the magical candy and when he didn't recognized any of the sweets he just decided to buy a bit of everything. Harry paid with the gold Hagrid had gave him in Diagon Alley.

"Wow mate you're rich or what?" Ron asked while looking at the gold with big eyes which madeHarry feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I just want to try them because I never had them, but don't worry I'll share with you guys," Harry said while looking to the floor.

Hermione, who looked up from the book she was reading to give Ron an angry look again, took Harry's hand for a second and gave it a soft squeeze. Harry was shocked by this physical contact and almost pulled his hand away but then he realized it was a well meant contact instead of the beating he normally got when people touched him.

Hermione saw Harry flinch for a second but didn't say anything, not yet. Together the three of them sat quietly while enjoying their sweets.

"So tell me something about you," Harry said to the red haired boy in front of him.

"Sure no problem," Ron said after swallowing a candy. "I have five brothers, three of them still in school, and one sister" Ron started. "My dad works at the Ministry of Magic on some muggle stuff and mom is a housewife, we don't have loads of money but we manage" Ron said with small smile.

Harry looked at him. "Maybe he can be a nice guy, maybe" Harry thought to himself.

"What about you Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione put her book down and looked at Ron for a second. "Well I am muggleborn, both my parents are dentist, I love reading and studying and I like animals" Hermione said.

Harry looked a bit irritated at Ron when he made a laughing noise when Hermione told she likes studying.

"You can pet my owl Hedwig if you want" Harry said while taking Hedwig out of the cage. Hermione looked up excited and Harry put Hedwig on the seat between them. Harry knew that Hermione probably got bullied a lot in the past about the fact that she loves to read and study.

"I hope I can become good friends with Harry" Hermione thought to herself while Harry was thinking exactly the same about her.

After another few hours the train finally slowed down a bit.

"We better put on our school robes" Hermione said.

All three of them took their robes out of their trunks and put them on. That moment the train stopped and they could hear the noise of many students making their way out.

"We can leave our stuff here, they'll bring it up to the castle later," Hermione said as she lead Harry and Ron on the way out.

Once out of the train Harry immediately spotted Hagrid.

"First years this way, first years this way!" Hagrid shouted over all the students.

"Heya Hagrid" Harry said as he, Hermione and Ron finally reached him.

"Good to see you Harry" Hagrid said as he smiled down.

"You know him?" Ron asked, "that's wicked".

Harry looked a bit confused.

"I think it's amazing you already know somebody" Hermione said and gave Harry smile. Harry felt his stomach tingling a bit when he saw Hermione smile at him but he just blamed it at the fact that he was hungry.

Hagrid led Harry and the rest of the first years to an enormous lake where dozens of small boats were waiting for them.

"In you go everybody," Hagrid said to the nervous students who all got in the small boats.

When everybody was in the boats they suddenly started moving over the water. After a few short moments everybody gasped, they could finally see Hogwarts.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the gigantic castle in front of him. As he looked to Hermione and Ron he saw that they were as intrigued as he was. Slowly the boats got closer to the castle and drove towards a small port.

When all the boats stopped and the students got out Hagrid led them inside of the castle.

"You guys wait here for professor McGonagall" Hagrid said and disappeared behind a door in the hallway.

"So it is true, the famous Harry Potter finally showed up at Hogwarts" a boy with light blonde hair said loudly.

Harry turned around to face him and saw the boy walking up to him flanked by two of his friends.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" the boy said when he was in front of Harry. "This are Crabe and Goyle, my friends" the boy continued, "you see Potter, the right friends are very important." Harry looked at Draco and his two gorilla like friends and knew that these weren't people you should be friends with. "Let me help you finding the right friends" Draco said while offering Harry his hand to shake.

Harry looked at the hand for short moment. "I think it's better if I figure that out for myself" Harry said coldly.

Draco looked angry at Harry before turning around and walking away.

After a short while one of the professors, a lady who everybody instantly saw you should not mess with came to the students.

"My name is professor McGonagall, I'm head of Gryffindor house and I teach transfiguration," the professor said. Everybody was quiet and listened to her. "In a few moments you'll walk in to the Great Hall for the first time and you'll be sorted in your house," McGonagall continued. "Your house will be like your family and you can earn or lose house points to win the house cup" the professor said, "now you follow me."

Everybody walked after professor McGonagall.

"I hope I get sorted in to Gryffindor, the house of the brave" Ron said with a bit of a dreamy voice.

"What are the other options?" Harry asked.

"There is Ravenclaw for the smart, Hufflepuff for the loyal or Slytherin where a lot of dark wizards were sorted," Ron quickly said before professor McGonagall gave the sign they should all be quiet.

"Ravenclaw or Gryffindor sounds nice" Harry thought to himself.

Professor McGonagall opened the huge wooden doors that were in front of them and once again gasps were heard everywhere. As the students walked in to the Great Hall Harry couldn't take his eyes of the roof that looked like the night sky outside.

"It's charmed to look like outside" Hermione whispered when she saw Harry look. Harry gave her a small smile which made Hermione blush slightly.

"Welcome new students, I'm professor Dumbledore. Let the sorting ceremony begin!" an old wizard with a very long white beard said.

"When I call your name, you sit down on this stool and the sorting hat will say in which house you are sorted" professor McGonagall said.

One by one the students walked to the stool and put on the hat.

"Granger Hermione," professor McGonagall said finally.

Hermione slowly walked to the stool and put on the hat. It took a good while before the hat finally screamed "GRYFFINDOR!"

With a small smile Hermione walked to the rest of her house and sat down to watch the rest of the ceremony.

"Potter Harry" McGonagall said after a while and Harry could hear the whispers all over the Great Hall.

Harry walked to the stool and put on the hat. After what felt like an hour the hat finally screamed "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry who was happy with this because for a moment he had feared he would be sorted in to Slytherin got up and sat down next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table. After a while they were joined by Ron and very nervous boy named Neville Longbottom.

After everybody was sorted in to their houses Dumbledore got up

"let the feast begin!" he said loudly.

Where just a second ago was an empty table now was a table filled with loads and loads of food. Harry couldn't believe his eyes, he had never got a lot of food at the Dursleys. Hermione who saw the look on Harry's face put a hand on his arm and smiled. Again she could feel Harry flinch a bit at her touch.

"Maybe there is a different reason that Harry is so skinny and flinches at my touch" Hermione though to herself.

After a few moments Harry gave Hermione a small smile and fixed himself a plate of food. "Thank you, it's nice to have a friend" Harry said to Hermione quietly. Hermione blushed at the word 'friend' and gave Harry a big smile before continuing to eat.

 **AN: Thank you all for reading this chapter. Next chapter Hermione discovers Harry's reason for being so skinny and finds out his secret. Please leave a review to let me know hwta you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: once again, thank you to everybody who is reading the story. Please review and give me your opinions or suggestions.**

 **Chapter 3:**

After the delicious meal Harry and Hermione were introduced to Percy, Gryffindor's prefect, by Ron. Harry did like the guy but nowhere near as much as he liked Fred and George, Ron's twin brothers.

"Don't listen to that serious and boring person" Fred said as he saw Percy talking with Harry and his friends.

Harry smiled at him and instantly knew the weasley twins were fun to hang out with. After talking for a while Dumbledore announced the end of the feast.

"All Gryffindor first years follow me!" Percy said loud as everybody was getting up. Percy marched in front of the nervous and excited first years and led them out of the Great Hall.

"Now remember the way boys and girls, you can get lost easily around here" Percy said as he walked around the corner of a small hallway.

Harry walked together with Ron and Hermione around the corner and he felt his mouth fall open for the third time this evening. He saw dozens and dozens of stairs leading from one floor to the other.

"Wow! Some are even moving!" Hermione said with big eyes as she pointed to a stair that indeed was moving.

The first years simply couldn't believe their eyes. Another thing that was catching Harry's attention were the hundreds and hundreds of portraits and paintings he could see.

"Am I dreaming or are the people in the paintings moving and very much alive?" Harry said.

"You're not dreaming silly, the paintings can talk as well" Hermione said.

"How come you already know so much about the castle?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked to her feet. "I read it in Hogwarts a History" Hermione said quietly almost in a whisper.

Harry realized that she must think that he was thinking that she was a nerd or something.

"It's alright Hermione, I like it that you already know so much, I want to loan that book from you if you don't mind" Harry said.

Hermione stared at Harry, "He is the first kid that ever said he liked the fact that I know something they don't" Hermione thought to herself while smile appeared on her face.

Harry was pleased to see that smile as Percy led the first years all the way up to the Gryffindor tower.

"The password for now is 'brave', remember it well otherwise you won't be able to enter the tower" Percy said.

Once everybody was in he finished his tour. "Here is the common room, boy's bedrooms are upstairs to the left, ladies to the right" Percy said and walked away to his friends.

The rest of the evening Harry spend with Ron and Hermione, mostly playing wizarding chess with Ron while Hermione was reading. It was way after midnight when most of the Gryffindor's left the common room to go to bed.

"I'm gonna go a sleep as well" Ron said when the three of them were the last people in the common room.

Harry and Hermione said their goodnights to Ron and continued reading, Hermione in her charms book, Harry in the Hogwarts book he borrowed from Hermione.

"Harry can I ask you something?" Hermione asked Harry after another hour or so of reading in silence.

Harry saw the concerned look on Hermione's face. "Sure Hermione, is everything alright?" Harry said looking concerned himself now.

"Well it's kind of a personal question and I'll understand if you don't want to answer but I have to ask because we're friends now" Hermione said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Okay Hermione what is it that you want to ask me?" Harry said after a short moment of awkward silence.

"Well I noticed something about you tonight Harry and I'm really concerned" Hermione said softly while looking at Harry, who was totally confused. "I couldn't help but notice that you're very skinny Harry, and you flinched at my contact with you" Hermione continued.

Harry gulped, he had a vague feeling where this was leading to.

"So I'm asking you Harry, because you're my friend, are you being abused by your family?" Hermione almost whispered.

Harry looked to the ground, not really knowing if he should tell the truth or not.

"I'm sorry Harry I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable" Hermione said and got up ready to go to bed. Harry took a deep breath.

"Please stay Hermione, there is something I have to tell you" Harry said, still looking to the ground.

Hermione sat back down next to Harry on the couch. Harry let out a sigh.

"Okay Hermione I am going to tell you but please keep this between us alright" Harry said quietly. Hermione nodded. "My uncle and aunt really didn't like the fact that they had to adopt me" Harry began, "so instead of a family member they made me work for them."

Hermione got tears in her eyes. Harry felt some tears as well but pushed them back and continued.

"If I would work for them I would get food, if not I wouldn't get any" Harry said and saw tears streaming on Hermione her face. "And then when Dudley got older he and his friends would use me as a punching bag, and sometimes my uncle would hit me if I didn't work properly" Harry whispered and felt a single tear leave his eye.

He looked at his feet, unable to say any more.

"Harry please lift your shirt up for me" Hermione said and her cheeks turned pink.

Harry looked at Hermione for a second but realized that he had told her anyway. Slowly he lifted up his shirt.

Harry heard the shocked gasps from Hermione as his bruised body became visible. After a few seconds he let his shirt back down and stared at the ground.

"Harry I am so so sorry for what happened to you" Hermione whispered as more tears made their way down her face.

Harry looked at her and managed to put up a miniscule smile.

"Thank you Hermione, you're the first person I told and showed this" Harry said.

"It's alright Harry I'm your friend now and be there for you anytime you need it" Hermione said looking Harry right in the eye for the first time.

Before Harry could help it he felt more and more tears falling down on his face.

"Oh Harry" Hermione said before giving Harry a careful hug and putting his head on her shoulder.

For the first time Harry didn't flinch at the touch of Hermione. They stayed in that hugging position for a while before releasing each other. Both teens looked to the ground with heads as red as tomatoes.

"I think it's time for bed" Harry said after a long silence. Hermione nodded. "Goodnight Hermione, thanks for everything" Harry said and felt his ears turning pink again.

"Night Harry, it's nothing" Hermione replied.

A few hours later Harry found himself awake again and staring at the roof of his dorm. He put on his glasses and looked at his watch.

"Blimey, it's only five o'clock, I should be asleep till eight" Harry said to himself.

He knew he couldn't sleep any longer, in his head he was reliving his conversation with Hermione. "She is such a sweet girl" Harry thought to himself, "and her eyes are so pretty." Harry stopped himself from thinking of Hermione any longer and quietly got up. "Maybe a run should help me ease my mind a bit" Harry thought and put on his sneakers, a jogging and an old shirt. Quietly he snuck out of his dorm.

Without making any noise Harry walked out of Gryffindor tower downstairs to the main hall. He continued walking outside and decided he would run a few laps around the big lake. On his way to the lake he saw various animals he had never seen, most of them magical. "I already love magic so much" Harry thought to himself before he finally reached the lake. He took a few deep breaths and took off running.

Even though he had slept so little and should be tired as hell, Harry was full of energy. He ran faster and faster and soon sweat was dripping from his head. After a few laps around the lake Harry slowed down but still continued. He was soaked in sweat when he finally stopped running after a number of laps. He sat down at a rock on the side of the lake to catch his breath and didn't even notice the person sitting beside him.

"Morning Harry" a voice next to him said, causing Harry to jump up.

Looking at the rock next to him Harry saw Hermione.

"Eh.. good morning Hermione" Harry stuttered.

"I'm sorry I scared you, I was looking for a nice place to read and then I saw you here" Hermione said with a slight blush on her face.

"It's alright Hermione, what time is it anyways?" Harry asked her.

"Time to head back to the tower so you can change and shower" Hermione said with a small smile looking at the drenched clothes Harry was wearing.

"Good point" Harry said as he and Hermione started walking back to the castle.

A good hour later Harry found himself together with Hermione and the rest of the students in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Jesus mate, have you slept at all?" Ron said to Harry with his mouth full of bacon causing small parts of bacon to fly around.

"Don't speak with your mouth full!" Hermione said a bit irritated at Ron's behaviour.

"Yes mom" Ron said sarcastically.

"I couldn't really sleep" Harry said to him answering his question. He saw the concerned look Hermione gave him but decided that it probably was a good idea not to tell Ron about his abuse.

"Well you look absolutely shit" Ron said, again spitting small parts of food all over the table.

"Thanks Ron, really thanks" Harry answered a bit irritated, "and I thought we asked you not to speak with your mouth full."

Ron's face got red and he quickly turned away from Harry and Hermione to talk with Dean. Harry shrugged his shoulders when he saw Hermione looking at him.

"We have two hours free time before classes start" Harry said to her when he got his class schedule from professor McGonagall. Hermione nodded studying her own schedule. "So eh… I wanted to ask you if you maybe want to join me to explore the library?" Harry asked Hermione with a blush on his face.

Hermione got a huge smile on her face and her eyes were bright in excitement. "Oh my god I would love to Harry, the library here must be huge!" Hermione said.

Harry and Hermione both got up, ignoring the comments Ron was giving them about going to the library on the first day at Hogwarts, and started their way to the library.

"He is so special, going to the library with me on the first day here" Hermione thought to herself.

"Eh Harry, why do you want to go to the library with me?" Hermione asked, "I mean not that I mind, not at all, I'm just curious."

Harry smiled at her causing her to blush. "Well I know how books make you happy and since you're my friend I want to make you happy" Harry said causing his cheeks to get red this time, "and besides I don't know anything about the wizarding world yet so I want to learn as much as possible."

Hermione looked at Harry with a huge smile her face. From this moment she was sure, Hermione Granger was falling in love for the first time ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Please leave a review to let me know what you guys think, thanks to the people who already did! I hope everybody enjoys the story!**

The next days Harry and Hermione enjoyed their new lessons.

"I can't wait for potions" Harry said Friday morning when he was having breakfast together with Hermione, Ron, Fred and George.

"Ah don't get your hopes up Harry" Fred said, "Snape teaches potions and he's a real git."

"Fred!" Hermione squeaked.

"Don't worry Hermione, Fred got a point there" George said and smiled at the speechless expression on Hermione's face.

The teens finished their breakfast and got up.

"Come on 'mione, we have to go to charms" Harry said. He noticed Hermione blushing a bit as she followed Harry up the stairs.

"Harry what did you call me before?" Hermione asked with slightly pink ears.

Harry was a bit confused. "I called you 'mione" Harry said, "it's a pet name I have made up for you." Harry's face turned red. "I'm sorry if you don't like it" he said, staring at his shoes.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand. "I really don't mind Harry, I think it's kind of cute" Hermione said and quickly looked at he ground.

Harry who was worried he had hurt her feelings for a moment smiled relieved. "Alright that's settled then" he said, looking at Hermione's hand who was still holding his.

Hermione who realized this as well quickly let go of his hand and started to walk to charms class.

"Her hands are so soft" Harry thought to himself but put that thought aside quickly. Hermione who was completely lost in her own thoughts about Harry and almost walked past the charms classroom. When Harry called her name and she realized her cheeks turned red and she quickly walked in the classroom.

The rest of the day Harry and his classmate's all were wondering what the potions lesson from later that day would bring. After charms, History of magic and two hours of transfiguration Harry and Hermione walked to the Great Hall to grab some lunch. After filling his plate Harry looked at Hermione and saw her reading.

"Hey we have a free hour after lunch" Harry said, "if we finish lunch we can go to the library."

Hermione looked up from her book and smiled at Harry. "That would be great Harry" she said before turning her attention back to her book.

Harry knew Hermione got some nasty comments today because she answered almost all questions right in all classes. He simply couldn't understand why people would bully someone for being smart. Deepened in his thought he continued to eat lunch.

After lunch Harry and Hermione got up and walked to the library. After a few stupid comments for the Malfoy boy Harry saw Hermione was a bit down.

"Hey Hermione please don't let these comments get to you" Harry said as they reached the library. "They are just jealous that they aren't smart and beautiful at the same time" Harry said and was a bit shocked of his own words.

Hermione looked to Harry and gave him a small smile. "Did he just call me pretty and smart?" Hermione asked herself. She instantly felt a lot better.

After that Harry and Hermione spend the hour at the library, much to the approvement of professor McGonagall who was in the library as well, and the Librarian professor Pince.

"I never saw two first years who find so much joy in spending time in the library" professor Pince said as Harry and Hermione got up to make their way to the potions lesson.

Harry and Hemrione linked up with the other Gryffindor first years as they made their way to the dungeons. When they arrived at the potions class room most of the Gryffindor students groaned. They had two hours of potions together with the Slytherins ahead of them.

Without saying a word professor Snape opened the door and gave the sign they should come in. For some reason Harry knew that he would not enjoy the potions lessons as much as he thought he would, he had a strange feeling that Fred was right this morning about professor Snape.

Snape looked around over his students.

"Well well if it isn't the famous Harry Potter" professor Snape said with an evil smile on his lips.

Harry looked him straight in the eyes but quickly looked away when he felt his scar hurt, something that didn't go unnoticed by Hermione.

"Well Mr. Potter let's see if you have already studied" Snape continued. "Where would you look if I would ask you for a bezoar?" professor Snape asked him.

Harry felt his ears turn pink, he had no idea what a bezoar even was. "I don't know sir" Harry replied.

Professor Snape smiled at him with his evil look.

"But professor isn't that normally stuff for fifth year students?" Hermione asked before she could help herself.

"I bet you have already studied that haven't you?" Ron sneered at Hermione.

"Shut up Ron, just because you are dumb doesn't mean everybody is" Harry said and gave him an angry glare.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter, you don't insult students in my class" professor Snape said still with the evil smile. "And next time you want to say something Mrs. Granger you put your hand up, we don't have room for annoying know-it-all students without manners."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He felt the anger rise in his body until he actually broke his cauldron by accidental magic. Snape looked at him.

"Is there a problem Mr. Potter?" he asked. Harry looked angry at him but decided it would be wise to keep his mouth shut this time. He looked to Hermione next to him and saw her looking at her feet with tears in her eyes. Now he knew for sure, he hated Snape and Fred was right this morning, Snape was a stupid git.

The rest of the two hours the class spend taking notes while professor Snape talked about all different kinds of potions and ingredients. Every now and then he looked at Harry and Hermione with an evil grin but Harry didn't say anything and Hermione was still staring at her feet not even taking notes. Then finally the bell rang so the lesson was done.

"I want an essay from all of you by next lesson describing all the ingredients I talked about today" Snape said, "oh and ten points from Gryffindor Mrs. Granger for not taking notes." With this he left the classroom.

Harry looked at Hermione but only saw her hurrying out of the classroom.

After Harry put his stuff in his bag and took the book Hermione had left behind he made his way out of the classroom and started to look for his friend. After looking for several minutes he finally found her in an empty classroom at the end of the corridor. He softly opened the door of the classroom and saw Hermione sitting on one of the chairs. Tears were streaming on her face in silence. Harry didn't really know what to do next. He put his bag and Hermione her book on of the desks and slowly walked to her.

"Hey 'mione" he said softly as he took a chair and sat down beside her. Hermione still looked at her feet and didn't react. "I know it's hard but please don't let these stupid people bring you down, you're an amazing person Hermione so don't let anybody tell you otherwise" Harry said and was a bit surprised by his own words.

He saw that more tears began rolling down Hermione's cheeks. Harry, who dint know what to do, decided to put his arm around her and try to comfort her. As soon as he had his arm around Hermione she fell in his shoulder and started sobbing. Harry had a hard time fighting his own tears. He hated to see her as sad as she was now.

Together they sat there like this for an hour or so.

"Thank you Harry" Hermione managed to whisper in to his shoulder after a while. Harry smiled although she couldn't see this.

"Her hair is so soft and smells so good" Harry said to himself but again pushed out this thought. "This is not the moment to think like that about her" Harry thought.

Slowly Hermione sat up and looked at Harry. "Again, thank you Harry, it's nice to know that somebody cares about me here" Hermione said quietly.

"Of course I care about you 'mione" Harry said.

Hermione couldn't help herself and gave Harry a big hug. "He doesn't flinch at my touch anymore" she thought to herself.

"Oh by the way I brought your book" Harry said, "and you can copy my notes of course."

Hermione almost felt the urge to hug him again when he said this.

"Thank you so much Harry" she managed to say. Hermione looked at her watch and realized that they had missed dinner.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Harry you missed dinner because of me" Hermione squeaked.

"It's alright Hermione don't worry" Harry said who had forgot the time as well. "Let's get back to Gryffindor tower before curfew is" Harry said and took Hermione her hand. Hermione blushed slightly when he took her hand but followed Harry out of the classroom with a smile on her face.

They were on their way to the Gryffindor tower when they met professor McGonagall.

"What are you two doing here at this hour?" the professor asked but both teens saw she didn't look too mad.

"Eh.. we were… were on our way back professor" Harry managed to stutter. Then professor McGonagall saw the dried tears on Hermione her face.

"Have you two had dinner at all?" she asked and both teens shook their heads. Professor McGonagall looked worried at the two first years. "Follow me please" she said softly.

Both teens followed her to what seemed like her office and quickly looked at each other.

"Don't worry you two are not in trouble" the professor said, "I'm just going to make sure you get some food before you go to bed."

Harry and Hermione sat down on a couch in the corner of her office while professor McGonagall disappeared to get them some food.

"Do you think she knows what happened?" Hermione asked Harry after a few moments.

Harry thought for a second. "I don't know if she exactly knows what happened but I think she can guess" Harry said and gave Hermione a small smile.

A few minutes later professor McGonagall returned with two plates filled with sandwiches and a can of pumpkin juice.

"Eat up you two, when you're finished just leave the rest here and go back to the tower" professor McGonagall said with a small smile. Both teens immediately began eating the sandwiches.

After they both had eaten more than enough food Harry and Hermione got up and walked out of the office, making their way to Gryffindor tower.

"Harry wait for a second" Hermione said when they were almost at the tower. "I wanted to thank you for what you did for me today" Hermione said quietly when Harry had stopped.

"Hermione it's alright really, you would have done the same thing" Harry replied and gave her a smile.

"I know Harry but still, I'm not used to people being this nice" Hermione said causing Harry to blush.

"I'm here for you 'mione, just know that" he said.

What happened next took Harry completely by surprise. Hermione stood on her toes and gave Harry a small kiss on his cheek. Harry felt his head turn red instantly. Hermione quickly took a step back, surprised by her own action.

"Eh.. thanks 'mione" Harry said before both of them walked to Gryffindor towers with red heads. They both went to their dorms after wishing goodnight.

"A lot of things happened today but one thing is sure" Harry thought to himself when he laid in bed, "Hermione and I became a lot closer today, and I think she likes me." Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face while in the girl's dorm exactly the same happened to Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Once again thank you to those who reviewd or send me a message. I'm glad you guys enjoy the story since it's the first time I write something like this lol. I had to repost this chapter because I found some small errors. Now enjoy this new chapter and let me know what you think!**

After the awkward evening from the day before, Harry and Hermione got up and decided to enjoy the nice weather outside today.

"Maybe we can visit Hagrid later today, I'm sure he would like that" Harry said at breakfast.

"And maybe we can go swim in the lake since it's such nice weather, I heard Lavender talk about it yesterday" Hermione said.

Harry nodded and they both agreed to go for a swim first since they didn't know how long the sunny weather would last.

After breakfast both teens went to Gryffindor tower to put on their swim clothes underneath their normal clothes. First Hermione wanted to ask Ron to come with them but after seeing him at breakfast where he still was making fun of her she and Harry decided against it. Instead of Ron, Neville and Lavender were coming with them. Harry also took his backpack with him with towels and candy. The four teens met in the common room and after some small talk they were on their way outside.

They all found a nice place on the lake side and started to get their normal clothes off. Harry didn't really know what to do because he didn't want everybody to see his bruises and scars he got from the beatings at the Dursley's.

"You're keeping your shirt on Harry?" Lavender asked and added a wink.

"Eh.. yeah I get sunburned very easily" Harry said while his ears turned pinked.

Hermione looked at Harry, knowing the reason he kept his shirt on and gave him a quick smile.

"Well let's go then" Harry said and he and Neville ran in the lake, the ladies following behind.

"You're a very good swimmer Neville" Harry said as the four teens were taking a break from swimming and sat on their towels.

"Thanks, I always swim when I'm at my grandma's place" Neville said with a slight blush, not used to getting compliments.

Hermione and Lavender were talking some girl stuff while Neville started to explain Quidditch to Harry.

"I can't wait to have my first flying lesson next week" Harry said excited.

"I bet you're going to do excellent Harry, your father was a very talented chaser" Lavender said as she heard Harry.

Harry didn't know what to say.

"How do you know?" Neville asked Lavender.

"Well he got an award for it, it's in the trophy room" Lavender said, "I can show you later if you want." Harry nodded and gave her a quick smile.

After the teens swam for the rest of the afternoon they all got out of the lake and started to put their normal clothes.

"Oh no, I forgot to bring a dry shirt" Harry thought to himself and panicked a bit. He looked over to Hermione and saw that she understood what the problem was.

"Come on Harry you can't walk around in your wet shirt" Neville said, "you don't have to be ashamed" he added with a wink.

"I am but not for the reason you think" Harry said quietly.

Neville was completely confused but Lavender who saw the look at Hermione her face sensed that there was something more to it.

"It's alright Harry, if you don't want to we're not going to push you" Lavender said softly.

"It's alright, you're my friends I guess I can tell you" Harry said slowly and looked at Hermione for comfort and she gave him a small smile. "And Neville is going to see anyways since we share a dorm room together" Harry added.

Harry slowly took off his shirt and heard Lavender and Neville gasp in shock.

"Oh my god Harry!" Lavender whispered. Harry just stared at his feet, not really knowing where to start.

"It was much easier telling Hermione" Harry thought to himself.

Hermione saw that Harry didn't really knew what to say so she started to explain the story to Neville and Lavender. After the story Lavender had tears in her eyes and gave Harry a quick hug.

"I am so sorry Harry, I shouldn't have pushed you in to taking it off" Neville said with a small voice.

"It's alright mate, don't worry" Harry said and gave him a small smile.

"I have an idea" Neville said after a short silence, "why don't you put on my pullover for now so you can change in Gryffindor tower." Harry kindly accepted that offer and was glad he had something dry to wear.

Together the four went back to the castle and to Gryffindor tower where they all changed in some fresh clothes.

"I can show you your fathers award now if you want" Lavender said, "it's still an hour till dinner." Harry and the rest agreed and followed her to the trophy room.

"I can't believe it" Harry said quietly as he stared to the Quidditch award of his father. Hermione who stood next to him softly took his hand in hers. Harry could feel tears itching in his eyes but pushed them back.

"Your mother I here as well Harry" Neville said after a while.

Harry walked to him and again couldn't believe his eyes.

"A special award for actions for the school" Hermione read, still holding Harry's hand.

Lavender looked at both teens holding hands for a moment and smiled to herself. "Maybe they can become something more than friends" Lavender thought to herself.

After the four teens looked for a bit longer they decided it was time for dinner.

The rest of the weekend Harry and Hermione spend a lot of time in the library working on their school assignments and making extra homework. They also visited Hagrid who was very happily surprised that they came and visit him. Soon the weekend was over. Harry an Hermione were both very happy that they had spent a lot of time together and, with Neville and Lavender, had made some friends.

Harry woke up early on Monday and instantly remembered that today he would have his first flying lessons. He slowly got up and got down to the common room where he waited for his friends to wake up while he was reading. Hermione was the first one to get up after Harry and soon joined him on the couch in the common room. Harry looked at Hermione and smiled when he saw her already lost in her book.

"She is so beautiful" Harry thought to himself. He stared in his book without reading a single word, asking himself why he thought so much about Hermione lately.

After transfiguration that morning, where professor McGonagall gave both Harry and Hermione extra points for changing their plastic cup in to a pencil, Harry and Hermione were in an excellent mood. Even the fact when they found that they would have flying lessons together with Slytherin, they were still happy. After another hour of Herbology they went to the Great Hall for their lunch.

Neither one of the four friends had eaten much in excitement for their next lessons. They walked to the Quidditch pitch where professor Hooch already was waiting on them.

"Okay everybody stand beside a broom and be quiet" she said loudly when all student arrived. Harry looked over to Malfoy but the Slytherin realized that this professor wouldn't tolerate any funny business during her lessons.

"Okay when I give the signal you all shout 'up!' to your broom" the professor continued.

'Up!' Harry said loudly to his broom when professor Hooch gave the signal. To his surprise the broom immediately shot up is his hand.

"Very good Mr. Potter, five points to Gryffindor" professor Hooch said happy.

Harry looked around and was surprised to see that he was the only one with his broom in his hand. After a few tries most of the student had their broom in their hand.

After professor Hooch explained how to fly up and land back after a few seconds it was the students turn. Harry got up in the air and felt a smile come to his face. This was something he really was enjoying! After another hour of some basic flying professor Hooch gave the students half an hour to fly freely. Harry did all kinds of stunts on his broom. He even made a looping before turning back to the ground where Hermione was waiting.

"Wow Harry!" Neville, Lavender and Hermione said all three at the same time as Harry landed next to them.

"Okay everybody well done, class dismissed" professor Hooch said when all of the students had both feet back on the ground. "Mr. Potter can you stay for a moment?" she added.

When most of the students were gone, Harry walked over to the professor while Hermione, Neville and Lavender waited on a distance.

"that was some impressive flying Mr. Potter" professor Hooch said, "your parents would be proud." She gave Harry a quick smile.

"Thank you professor" Harry said and got a slight blush on his face.

"I wanted to ask you if you were interested in joining the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a seeker" professor Hooch said after a short silence. Harry couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Are… are you sure professor?" he asked. Professor Hooch nodded and smiled a bit at Harry's facial expression. "I would love to" Harry managed to speak after a while.

"Good that's settled then, I will talk to the team captain Olivier Wood and he will speak to you" professor Hooch said and smiled. Harry nodded and walked to his friends who were waiting on him. He couldn't wait to see their faces.

"Oh my god Harry, I'm so proud of you!" Hermione squeaked when Harry had told them. Hermione couldn't help herself and gave Harry a hug.

After a few seconds that felt like hours to Harry, in a good way though, Hermione let go. Lavender and Neville gave each other a quick smile, both realizing that Hermione and Harry definitely liked each other.

After Lavender and Neville congratulated Harry as well, the four teens returned to Gryffindor tower.

"So I heard you'll be the new Gryffindor seeker" Ron said.

Harry who was eating dinner with his friends didn't realize Ron was talking to him for a few seconds. "What?... oh.. yeah that's true" Harry said to Ron.

"Normally first years cant join the team" Ron said with a bit of irritation in his voice.

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"But at least that means you don't have to sit with them anymore" Ron said, pointing at Hermione, Lavender and Neville.

"Shut up Ronald" Fred said from the other side of the table, clearly annoyed with the tone his little brother was using.

Harry turned back to Ron. "I don't have to sit with them, I want to sit with them" Harry said, barely keeping his anger together. "They are my friends so don't talk about them like that or I have to hex you" Harry added before he stood up and left the Great Hall.

Hermione, who went looking for him, found Harry in one of the empty classrooms on the first floor. Quietly she sat next to Harry who was sitting on the teachers desk.

"Thank you Harry" she said softly while she took his hand in hers.

"What for?" Harry asked slightly confused.

"For defending me and Lavender and Neville" Hermione said as she gave him a smile.

Harry looked at her. "Wow she has beautiful eyes" he thought to himself before focusing again.

"I meant what I said" Harry said quietly, "I'm done with this arrogant git Ron who thinks he can say anything."

"I know Harry, but it was very sweet what you said" Hermione said. Before Harry knew what happened Hermione gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Wow Hermione" Harry whispered with pink ears. Hermione looked at Harry and just smiled.

After sitting for a few more minutes both teens realized it was best for them to return to Gryffindor tower. When they got there they both said goodnight to Lavender and Neville. Harry quickly thanked Fred for saying something to Ron at dinner before he and the rest of his friends went to bed.

 **AN: So this was the fifth chapter, hope you enjoyed. Thanks for the tips to the people who send them ;) From next chapter on I'll try and work on how I write conversations, so they become easier to read.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So here it is, another chapter. Again please review and let me know what you guys think :) Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

The following weeks Ron didn't say a word to Harry and Hermione, still angry at Harry for choosing Hermione, Neville and Lavender over him and his friends. Harry didn't really mind that he was not talking to him.

Halloween approached fast and Harry and his friends were completely in awe by the Halloween decorations the teachers had placed. Everywhere in the castle you could see flying pumpkins, bats hanging on the roof, huge fake spider webs and many more awesome decorations.

"How is Quidditch practice going Harry?" Neville asked when four teens were having breakfast in the Great Hall on Halloween.

"It's awesome," Harry said as a smile instantly appeared on his face. He really found that he loved Quidditch and was glad he got on the team while he was so young.

After Harry and Neville talked some more about the upcoming game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, the four teens decided to make their homework outside during one of their free hours. They quickly grabbed their books in the Gryffindor tower and went outside to their favourite place at the lake.

"Harry this potions essay is so good!" Hermione said to Harry after she had read it to look if he had forgot anything, something she did all the time the past weeks.

Harry smiled at her. He had never thought his school work would go so well but since he studied together with Hermione it seemed a lot easier. "Thanks 'mione," Harry said before turning his attention back to his charms book.

After the classes from that day Harry and Hermione went to the library while Neville and lavender went back to Gryffindor tower. For some reason Harry and Hermione really were inseparable these days.

"Thanks for helping me with my homework Hermione," Harry said after Hermione had helped him with his Herbology essay. "You really are the reason my grades are much better now."

"It's nothing Harry, I'm just glad I have somebody that appreciates my studying," Hermione said smiling at the compliment. She still received a lot of nasty comments from other kids but all that mattered to her was that Harry appreciated her.

After making homework for another two hours, both of them decided it was time to go down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast meal. They were down on the third floor when suddenly they were overwhelmed by a foul smell coming their way.

"What is this awful smell?" Hermione asked while she put her hand for her nose and mouth. "It seems that it's coming this way."

Harry looked in the direction Hermione was looking and saw a giant shadow on the floor coming their way. Without thinking twice he took Hermione her hand and pulled her through a door.

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione squeaked as she was pulled inside a bathroom. "We are in a girls bathroom Harry," she said but saw that Harry wasn't listening.

"It's coming this way 'mione," Harry said after a while. Hermione clearly could see the nervous expression on his face.

"Did you see what it was then?" Hermione asked as she took Harry's hand for comfort. Just like Harry she slowly got very nervous.

Harry shook his head. "I didn't see exactly what it was, but it was a human form only much and much bigger," he said and was happy when he felt Hermione's hand in his.

Both teens waited for several minutes in silence when suddenly the door to the corridor swung open and once again they were overwhelmed by an awful smell. Harry and Hermione walked to the back of the bathroom and held their breaths. After a few short moments they could see what was walking now inside the bathroom and couldn't believe their eyes. They stood now face to face with an adult mountain troll.

"Oh my god Harry what do we do now?" Hermione whispered when the troll slowly walked to them. She felt tears of fear in her eyes.

Harry's brain was working so fast he swear he could hear it making noise. He pulled his wand out of his robes and was trying to think of an usefull spell to use but what spell could a first year use against a mountain troll. He desperately tried to think of a spell Hermione had taught him from one of her books.

The troll looked down to the two small humans in front of him and roared. He tried to hit them with his giant fist but the two teens jumped aside just in time.

"Diffindo!" Harry screamed, pointing his wand at the troll his face. He really hoped the cutting spell would withhold the troll from attacking them further. To his surprise the spell hit the troll right in the eye and almost cut his head in half.

Hermione screamed as she saw all the blood coming from the face of the troll. The troll started to fall and Hermione was glad Harry quickly pulled her to him, otherwise the troll would have buried her underneath his body.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked with a small voice, while giving Harry a hug. She started crying in his shoulder. "I was so scared Harry," she sobbed.

Harry still couldn't believe what he had done. "It's alright 'mione, I was scared too," Harry said after a while and put his arm around Hermione.

Suddenly they could hear a lot of footsteps coming their way and the saw professor McGonagall, Snape, Quirrel and Dumbledore walking in to the bathroom. All the professors had their mouths fall open when they realized the two shocked first years and the dead troll.

"Oh my lord, explain yourself please!" professor McGonagall said with a high voice. She started to exam the dead troll and couldn't believe one of the two students already knew a spell like this.

Harry and Hermione both started to explain what had happened to the professors while still holding hands. When they finished their explanation the professors were completely shocked.

"Who taught you that cutting spell Mr. Potter?" professor Snape asked with an evil little smile on his face. "and why were you not downstairs at the feast meal?"

Harry looked at the professor, trying hard not to lose his temper. "We learned the spell on our own professor," Harry said. "And we were on our way to the Great Hall because we were at the library all afternoon."

After staring at Snape for a few moments, professor McGonagall dismissed them and gave them both five points for Gryffindor, five for learning a third years spell and five for Harry's brave thinking. Harry and Hermione quickly walked out of the bathroom and made their way to Gryffindor tower.

Once they were in the tower they found out the rumour that Harry and Hermione had faced a mountain troll had spread quick. Everybody stared at them in silence when they entered the tower.

The rest of the evening Hermione and Harry said quietly on the couch in the common room, both staring in the fireplace. Harry still couldn't believe he killed the troll and had trouble putting the picture of the troll his bloody head out of his mind. Hermione was still in shock from what happened.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked after a long while. Both she and Harry were the only ones that were still in the common room.

Harry nodded but didn't say anything. He really wasn't okay but he didn't want to admit that. He just kept staring in the flames when he was pulled out of his thoughts by Hermione laying her head on his shoulder.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving us," Hermione said quietly with a blush on her face when she realized she had put her head on Harry's shoulder. It did feel way to good however, so she just kept her head there.

"It's alright 'mione it was just luck to be honest," Harry said while his ears turned pink as well. He really enjoyed the feeling of Hermione's head on his shoulder and her hair in his neck, but didn't want to show it.

"Are you feeling uncomfortable when I put my head on your shoulder Harry?" Hermione asked when she saw Harry's red ears and cheeks. Her head turned red instantly.

"Eh.. not really to be honest," Harry said almost in a whisper. "I kinda like it when you do that," Harry added before his cheeks got the same colour as the Gryffindor banner on the wall.

Hermione smiled and decided to take a risk. She took of her shoes and curled up on the couch, snuggling up to Harry. She was surprised when she realized what she had done but had no regrets when she felt how comfortable this new position was.

Harry couldn't believe his luck. The girl he secretly liked for several weeks now was sitting here snuggled up against him. It was the first time Harry could remember that somebody was so close to him in a loving way. He felt a smile coming on his face and put his arm around Hermione.

"Harry can I ask you something?" Hermione asked after the two of them sat there for a long while.

"Sure 'mione what's on your mind?" Harry replied. He had a strange feeling he knew what she was going to ask but decided to act like he had no clue at all.

"Well I really don't want to come over creepy or something like that, it's just that I really wanted to know how you feel about me," Hermione said and again her face turned red. "What I wanted to ask is if you like me," she added after a few second of silence.

Harry looked at his friend with his mouth hanging open. Was he really this lucky today?

"Well you're super smart and kind," Harry started nervously. "And you are very pretty to be honest," he continued before his voice faded.

"So is that a yes?" Hermione asked nervously, wondering if she had made the right decision to ask Harry this question.

Harry nodded. "I do like you Hermione, but I don't want to damage our friendship or something like that," Harry said with a small smile on his face. "But wait do you even like me?" he quickly asked.

Hermione smiled at the boy with messy hair and glasses in next to her. "I like you Harry, I really do a lot," Hermione said after a while.

Both teens looked at each other for a few moments, both with smiles on their faces. They both couldn't believe their luck. After a few moments Hermione cuddled back against Harry, who put an arm around her.

"Maybe we should go to bed now," Harry said after they both had sat there for almost an hour. "A lot happened today and I'm tired as hell."

Hermione nodded and slowly got up from the couch and stretched for a few seconds. What she did next completely took Harry by surprise.

Hermione slowly walked to Harry who got up from the couch as well, cupped his face in her hands and slowly put her lips on his.

After a second or two, a completely shocked Harry kissed her back gently. He felt his stomach making jumps inside him.

After they released their kiss both teens looked at each other, grinning and with a blush on their faces. After a few moments they both said goodnight, gave each other a small kiss on the cheek and went to their dorms.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I really didnt know if I should make Harry and Hermione a couple so soon but it felt good so I dit it. Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter, I kinda struggled with writing it because inspiration was a bit lower than usual but yeah I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you guys think!**

The next few weeks went by in a rush and Harry and Hermione started to prepare for the winter exams. Harry still couldn't believe he was really dating Hermione and was randomly smiling all the time. Not that he minded though.

"But it is like 4 weeks till we have exams," Neville said when he walked in on Harry and Hermione studying for the exams at the library the last day of November.

"Well we want to have good grades I guess," Hermione said, knowing that they were the first students that were studying for exams. Not even the Ravenclaw students started yet.

Harry smiled to himself. A few days ago he decided he wanted to do some extra assignments for his classes and of course Hermione could help him with that. He just started to make the same extra homework as Hermione.

After the two of them finished studying they decided to spend the rest of the evening with Neville and Lavender, playing some chess and talking about Quidditch.

"Are you ready for the big game next week against Ravenclaw?" Lavender asked Harry when she heard him and Neville talk about Quiddtich.

Harry nodded. "Wood has been training the crap out of us, if we're not ready we will never be," he said. And he wasn't lying, beside his hours of studying he had Quidditch practice three times a week.

Hermione smiled at her boyfriend. "I bet you're going to do fine, Harry," Hermione said. "Not only have you been practicing like mad, Quidditch is simply in your blood." Hermione was so proud of Harry, it seemed like had put the bad time he had at the Dursleys behind him, his grades were going up and he had her as his girlfriend.

Harry felt like the week that followed had barely started as it was already over again. He also got very nervous for the upcoming Quidditch game when he saw the Raveclaw team, who were all double his size.

"Size doesn't matter Harry," Neville said Saturday morning at breakfast. It was only two and a half hour till the game started. "And besides, you're a seeker so the smaller body gives you a slight advandage."

Harry nodded and looked over to Ravenclaw table where Cho Chang was sitting, the Ravenclaw seeker. "She is even smaller than I am, so forget the body advantage," Harry thought to himself as he tried to eat at least a toast.

As usual tons of owls entered the Great Hall with the morning post. Without Harry realizing for a few moments Hedwig flew to him with a large package.

"What is it Harry," Neville asked as Harry took the package from Hedwig and gave her a piece of his bacon. Harry looked to his friends and Shrugged his shoulders.

Slowly he unwrapped his package and when all the paper was gone he couldn't believe what was laying in front of him. Somebody sent him a brand new broom.

Harry immediately was looking for Hedwig to see if she flew to somebody who might could have sent the package. He was surprised to find the owl sitting on the teachers table where she was petted by professor McGonagall.

"Normally I would say that you shouldn't fly it because you didn't know where it came from, but since professor McGonagall sent it to you I'm very excited," Hermione said, smiling at Harry.

"Do you guys even realize what broom you have there," Neville said as the rest of the Quidditch joined around Harry and his friends. "It's a nimbus 2000!"

Harry and the rest of his team couldn't believe that professor McGonagall had gave him this super broom. They all were even more excited than they already were and Harry even felt slightly less worried about his first game.

Before Harry knew he found himself in the changing room of the Quidditch team, trying to put on his flying robes. Alicia, one of the Gryffindor chasers, decided to put Harry out of his struggle and help him with his flying robes.

After Olivier wood and some guy Harry didn't know shook hands, professor Hooch blowed on her whistle and the Quidditch game started. Harry flew up high above all the other players.

After a few minutes of watching the game from above, Harry decided it was time to start looking for the snitch. He instantly saw Cho Chang following him around the pitch and decided to try some manoeuvres to lose her.

Harry flew up as high as he thought would be a good height and then dropped without warning, racing straight to the ground. With a smile on his face he saw Cho following him. The distance between them and the ground got less and less… Just before they hit the ground Harry pulled up and raced back up, for the first time feeling the full ability of his new broom. He looked down and saw Cho Chang sitting on the ground. She hadn't stopped in time and her broom was too damaged to fly again.

Now Harry was all on his own looking for the golden snitch. Gryffindor currently was leading the score with 180 against 110 for Ravenclaw. Just as Harry saw Oliver Wood stop a Ravenclaw attack, he saw the golden snitch flying just a few feet from the Gryffindor goals.

Harry threw himself flat on his broom and raced to the little golden ball. After a few seconds he pulled up with it in his fist. Harry had just caught his first golden snitch.

After Harry was congratulated by his teammates, he and the rest of the Gryffindor team went to the changing room to change in to their normal clothes. Harry, who was still pumped about his first win, couldn't wait to get back to the castle to see Hermione. He changed his clothes in record time and almost ran back to the castle.

Harry went straight to the library because he knew that was were Hermione would be.

"Hey there," Harry said when he saw Hermione reading on a desk in the corner of the library. He gave her a little kiss on her head and sat down next to her.

"I'm so so proud of you Harry," Hermione said and laid her head on his shoulder for a few seconds. "You look so gracious while flying, it's really nice to watch."

The rest of the day Harry spend together with Hermione in the library, making a lot of extra assignments together. After their homework was done they spend some time reading for fun.

"Maybe we should go back to Gryffindor tower, I'll bet there is a party going on to celebrate the Quidditch victory," Hermione said after they had read for a while.

Harry nodded. "I hope Fred and George managed to get some food from the kitchens, I'm starving," Harry said, pointing to his stomach.

"You're always hungry Harry," Hermione giggled. She put her book away, took Harry's hand and together they started to walk to the Gryffindor tower.

Just when they were on the second floor they saw Peeves, the ghost was coming their way. Both teens know that Peeves always was up to no good so they quickly made a turn and hoped Peeves didn't see them. When they heard him shout their names, both Harry and Hermione made a run for it. They quickly ran up the stairs and ran in to a room, closing the door behind them.

As soon as the door closed behind them Harry heard Hermione gasping for air. He quickly turned around to see what was causing her to do so and was shocked by what he saw. Right in front of their eyes was a three-headed dog. The dog was at least three times Harry's height. Thank god the animal was sleeping.

Harry and Hermione couldn't move for a few seconds because of how scared they were. To make matters worse the dog slowly started to move and started to wake up from his sleep.

For a few frightening seconds the dog stared at the two kids in front of him. Hermione could handle it anymore and screamed. The dog glared at her for a second and started barking madly. Harry quickly took Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the room.

The rest of the way to Gryffindor tower the two shocked teens didn't say a word. The both got in to the common room where the Quidditch party was still going on and sat down in a corner on a couch.

The rest of the evening numerous people came to Harry, who was still a little pale from his earlier experience with the dog, and congratulated him on the win. Harry politely thanked everybody but really couldn't wait till everybody was asleep so he could be alone with Hermione again, since she still looked very concerned.

"Are you alright 'mione?" asked when finally everybody had gone to bed. It already was way past midnight and Harry and Hermione were cuddled up on the couch in front of the fire in the common room.

Hermione looked up at Harry and nodded. "I was just thinking Harry, what was that dog protecting?" Hermione said after a little while.

"I don't know 'mione, my question just is why that beast is even inside the school," Harry replied, trying to think of a reason somebody would put that dog in a school.

Together Harry and Hermione spend almost an hour to think of reasons somebody would hide something inside Hogwarts and what it might be what the dog was protecting. After some time Hermione yawned and Harry couldn't blame her, it was three in the night.

"Let's try and get some sleep," Harry said giving Hermione a little smile.

She nodded and gave Harry a few kisses and got up from the couch. "Alright Harry, goodnight," Hermione said. " I love you," she added.

"I love you too 'mione," Harry said and gave her a smile.

Both teens went to their dorms and tried to get a few hours of sleep. The both knew that the coming days they would spend a lot of time together, trying to figure out what the dog was hiding on the third floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: thank you guys for the reviews I have received so far, please keep them coming and let me know what you think especially about the way I write the conversations. I hope this chapter goes a bit smoother than the last one, which I felt wasn't really a good chapter. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!**

"Maybe we should go to Hagrid and find out what type of dog it even is," Harry said. It was the Sunday after both teens met the three headed dog. Both Harry and Hermione spend lots of time in the library, both studying for the approaching exams and trying to find out what the dog was hiding.

"I suppose we could visit Hagrid," Hermione said after a short while, "It's been ages since we visited him."

Hermione and Harry both put their books away and made their way outside. They were just outside when they heard some familiar voices behind them. Voices they didn't like to hear.

"Well well if it isn't the famous Potter and his mudblood girl," Malfoy shouted as he and his two friends were approaching Harry and Hermione from behind.

Harry didn't know what a mudblood was but seeing the tears in Hermione's eyes he figured it was something really mean. He quickly pulled his wand, ready to hex Malfoy and his friends if necessary.

"Shut up Malfoy, leave us alone," Harry said as the Slytherin boy was in front of him. Harry really didn't want a fight, he and Hermione had some more important stuff to do.

"Why so aggressive Potter, scared?" Malfoy sneered. His two friends next to him were laughing.

Harry turned around and started walking away, taking Hermione's hand. He hoped if he ignored them that Malfoy would leave. But he was mistaken.

Harry and Hermione had just walked a few steps when suddenly Harry felt something hard hit his head and his view got blurry. Malfoy had thrown a stone right at his head.

After Harry could see properly again to see where the Slytherin boys went but realized that they had made a run for it. Harry silently cursed at them and sat down on a rock, still feeling a bit shaky.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked while she sat down next to him. "Let me see," she added and took Harrys head in her hands. As soon as she turned his head around she gasped. On the backside of Harry's head was a dark red circle of blood, marking the place where Malfoy had hit him.

"You need to go to hospital wing Harry," Hermione said and took Harry's hand. " Come on I'll take you there."

Harry slowly got up and gave Hermione a quick kiss on her head. "Thank you 'mione."

Hermione brought Harry all the way up to the hospital wing, where madam Pomfrey was sitting behind her desk. The nurse looked up as soon as the two Gryffindor's entered.

After madam Pomfrey took a look at Harry's head, cleaned the wound with one spell and healed it with another one, both teens were back on their way to Hagrid.

Hagrid smiled broadly as he opened the door and saw the two teens who came to visit. He quickly let them in.

"Hey Hagrid we know you know everything about magical creatures right?" Harry said after they drank some tea and talked about school for a while.

Hagrid smiled proudly. "I suppose I know a fair bit yes," Hagrid said. "Why you asking?" Hagrid got up and poured the teens some more tea.

"Well we wanted to ask you if you know something about three-headed dogs," Hermione said, trying to sound as innocent as possible. She hoped Hagrid wouldn't get angry at them.

Hagrid got visibly nervous. His hands were shaking a bit and he kept looking from Harry to Hermione. "Ehh… well they're extremely rare and normally a bit aggressive," Hagrid said after a short silence. "You haven't been on the third floor have you?" he added quickly.

Harry looked over at Hermione, who gave have a small smile and nodded. They both knew they couldn't lie to Hagrid.

Harry quickly started to explain the story to Hagrid and told him how the ran away from Peeves and met the three headed dog. He looked over to Hagrid and saw that his friend wasn't too angry at them,

"So that means you two met fluffy?" Hagrid said with a trilling voice.

"Fluffy?" Hermione squeaked.

"That dog has a name?" Harry said before realizing Hagrid indeed would be somebody to give a name to a three-headed killing machine.

"What is the dog hiding anyways?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice after a short awkward silence. She nervously looked at Hagrid, wondering if he would tell her.

Hagrid was completely panicked now. "Listen very good you two, don't tell anybody what you have seen there," Hagrid said with a small voice. "And I can't answer your question Hermione, what Fluffy is hiding is only Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel their business, I…" he suddenly stopped, knowing he had told the two kids too much.

Before Harry or Hagrid could say anything, Hermione got up from her chair and walked straight out of Hagrid's hut, mumbling something about the library.

Harry turned to Hagrid, thanked him for the tea and cookies and rushed after Hermione, leaving Hagrid behind.

After rushing back to the castle Harry walked up the stairs to the library, looking for his girlfriend. He finally found her, already buried in a book.

"Are you alright 'mione?" Harry asked as he sat down next to her. "You got all excited and left to go her."

"Yes Harry I'm fine, thank you," Hermione replied. "I just got all excited because I've read about Nicholas Flamel before, I just can't remember where I read it." She put away the book she was reading in and started another.

The rest of the afternoon Harry and Hermione spend reading through books, looking if they could find the name Flamel somewhere.

"Let's take a few books with us and go to the Great Hall," Harry said after another hour of reading. "I think it's time for dinner anyways." He grabbed some books and walked over to the librarian to make sure he could take them with him.

"I suppose you're right," Hermione said and did the same as Harry, although her stack of books was much larger. She looked a bit disappointed she couldn't remember where she read about Nicholas Flamel.

Together with Harry she walked down to the Great Hall for dinner. After they sat down, Neville and Lavender joined them. Quickly Harry and Hermione told them both what they had found out. Both Lavender and Neville looked pretty concerned after they heard the story.

All four of the teens finished dinner and went to the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Hermione decided continue searching for Flamel the next day, and took the rest of the evening off. Harry sat down on the couch next to Hermione, and started a discussion with Neville about the upcoming Quidditch games. Hermione and Lavender talked some 'girl stuff'.

After everybody had went to sleep, Harry and Hermione once again found themselves alone in the common room. Harry decided that it was time to ask her something he wanted to ask all day.

"Hey Hermione, can I ask you something?" Harry asked while going through Hermione's hair with his fingers.

Hermione, who looked very tired, looked at him. "Yeah sure Harry, what is it?" she said after a short moment of silence.

"Well I don't want to make you uncomfortable, I just want to know what the word means," Harry began very nervous. "Could you tell me what a mudblood means?" He took her hand and gave it a little squeeze to let her know he didn't mean it wrong.

Hermione sighed for a second and took a deep breath. "Well Harry, some wizards and witches think that they are worth more than other wizards and witches beacause they are form 'pure blood'," Hermione started with a small voice. "They basically hate me and other people because we have muggle parents."

Harry looked at his girlfriend and saw a tear coming in the corner of her eye. "That's horrible," Harry said quietly putting his head on top of Hermione's. "Don't listen to them 'mione, you are the brightest witch I and many other people know," he said before giving Hermione a little kiss. "I don't care if you have muggle parents or not, I love you so much and nobody will ever change that."

Hermione looked up to Harry and wiped a tear from her cheek. She snuggled her head on his chest and realized her head fitted perfectly under his. "Thank you Harry, I love you so much," Hermione whispered after a few moments. She laid her head on back on his chest and closed her eyes. It wasn't long until Hermione fell asleep on Harry.

Harry got up from the couch, careful not to wake Hermione and thought for a moment what to do with her now. After a few moments he lifted Hermione up and walked up to his dorm with her in his hands.

Carful Harry laid her on his bed and took off her shoed. Then he softly tucked her in and gave her a quick kiss on her head. He then sat down on the ground, with his back against the wall and closed his eyes as well. Harry didn't mind sleeping on the ground that night, he knew that he would do anything as long as Hermione was safe and comfortable. He fell asleep and soon dreamt about his beautiful girlfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Big thank you to everybody who is reading this story :) Please let me know what you guys think in the reviews.**

Slowly Hermione woke up and opened her eyes. It took her a few seconds before she realized that the scent of the bed she was laying in was Harry's. She blinked a few times with her eyes and saw that indeed she was in his bed. Then she remembered that she fell asleep on the couch in the common room. She looked around to see where Harry was sleeping and found her boyfriend sleeping on the ground next to his bed.

"Harry wake up," she whispered and softly put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Hermione looking at him. He sat up a bit more straight and gave her a little smile.

"I'm awake 'mione, don't worry," Harry groaned while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Well since you're awake now and we still have like two hours before we have to go down for breakfast, why don't you join me?" Hermione said with a little grin on her face.

Harry looked to the other boys in the room, who were all deep asleep. Slowly he got up and climed next to Hermione, closing the curtains around his bed. He laid down behind his girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her.

Harry and Hermione spend a good hour of cuddling and just enjoying each other's company. They both drifted away and fell asleep for a bit. When they woke up all the other boys in the dorm already were gone for breakfast.

The next few weeks went by in a hurry. Harry and Hermione spent hours in the library studying and on top of that looking for Nicholas Flamel. Before they had really realized it, they were finishing up their last exam.

"Well finally a well deserved Christmas break," Harry said after he and Hermione walked out of the chars classroom after their last exam. "I can't wait to finally relax a few weeks."

Hermione nodded. "I guess we really did work very hard the past weeks, and I must say I'm proud of you Harry." She smiled proudly at him and took his hand.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Granger, can I have a word with you please," Harry and Hermione suddenly heard behind them. They turned around and saw professor McGonagall waiting in the door opening of her office.

Both teens looked at each other for a moment, wondering what the professor would want from them. Then both of them walked in to her office.

"You two are probably wondering why I called you in here," professor McGonagall started as she took place behind her desk. "But don't worry it's nothing bad." She looked a second at the two confused students in front of her before continuing. "I called you in here because I want to congratulate both of you on your exam results," professor McGonagall said, "Mrs. Granger, you have the highest score that we've ever seen."

Harry looked to Hermione and gave her a huge smile. He really was proud of her, although he always knew she would nail her exams. Hermione herself looked very happy as well and was trying to hide a huge grin on her face.

"And I must say I was most surprised about your results Mr. Potter," professor McGonagall continued. "I knew you could be a smart boy, but I was never quite sure you would have the dedication to study," the professor said. "For both of your results I'll award Gryffindor fifty points."

Both teens were super happy when they left professor McGonagall her office, after wishing her a good Christmas break. Now they could finally start to enjoy their break.

"Harry I already want to give you one of my Christmas gifts," Hermione said that evening when they were both taking a walk on the Hogwarts grounds. "I know it's a bit early, but you really have to open it now."

Harry got as excited as a small kid when he saw Hermione getting an envelope out of her pocket. After he gave her a small smile he opened the envelope and read the letter that was inside it.

 _Dear Harry_

 _You remember how we talked about students that are going home for the Holidays?_

 _Well, I am one of them._

 _However, because I couldn't stand to be away from you for so long I decided and_

 _convinced both professor McGonagall and my parents that you can stay at my place_

 _this Christmas break._

 _I hope you accept my offer as I would love to introduce you to my parents and spend the_

 _holidays with the people I love_

 _Lots and lots of love,_

 _Hermione xxxx_

Harry was completely speechless. He couldn't believe that Hermione really loved him so much that she would take him with her to her place for the holidays. Without saying a word he gave her a long hug and tried to put as much emotions in it as possible.

Both teens returned to the castle and had dinner with Neville and Lavender. When Harry told them about the surprise he got from Hermione they were both completely in awe.

"That's so sweet oh my god," Lavender squeaked. She had a huge smile on her face, happy that her friends were such a sweet couple in her opinion.

"Oh no here we go," Neville said and pointed behind Harry and Hermione. Malfoy was walking their way.

Harry immediately got angry since he knew that Malfoy was up to no good as usual. He also still needed an excuse to get back at the Slytherin boy for throwing a hole in his head with a stone a few weeks before.

"So I heard you finally found a family that seems to want you near them," Malfoy sneered when he was at the Gryffindor table. "I can't possibly believe it's true so I decided to come by to verify it myself."

"It is true Malfoy, now move on and go back to your own table," Harry said with gritted teeth.

"So you really are going to the family of your mudblood girlfriend?" Malfoy said, ignoring the shocked gasps all over the Gryffindor table.

After Malfoy said that, Harry just completely lost it. He jumped up from his seat and smacked his fist right in to the Slytherin boy his face, breaking his nose. After Malfoy lay on the ground, Harry jumped on top of him and started to beat him as much as possible. Crabbe and Goyle just stood there, completely shocked.

It wasn't long after Harry jumped on top of Malfoy, that he felt somebody hit him with a spell, sending Harry flying through the air. He landed with a nasty smack on the ground on the other side of the Gryffindor table.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter," he heard the familiar voice of professor Snape saying. "And you will serve two weeks of detention during this Christmas break."

Harry was totally shocked. Not only had Snape treated him so unfair, the detention also would mean he couldn't go to Hermione's place. He saw professor McGonagall and professor Flitwick rushing their way.

"That is twenty points from Slytherin as well Mr. Malfoy," professor Flitwick said with a loud voice as Snape turned his head to see who dared to punish his house.

"And you will serve two weeks of detention for using that m-word on top of two weeks detention for fighting in the hall," professor McGonagall hissed.

Professor Snape started arguing with both of the professors and Harry, who couldn't stand it any longer, stormed out of the Great Hall.

That evening in the common room Harry was sitting in front of the fireplace, just staring in the flames. He knew he shouldn't have hit Malfoy, but he still was so angry at the unfair treatment professor Snape gave him. He didn't even realize that Neville, Lavender and Hermione were sitting with him.

"Harry look it's Hedwig for you," Hermione said, trying to pull Harry from his thoughts. She got up from the couch and quickly let the owl inside.

Harry slowly untied the letter from Hedwig and petted her without spending much attention to her, which the owl noted. Hedwig flew away and landed on Lavender her shoulder, who petted her with much more attention.

Harry opened the letter and was surprised to see that it was from professor McGonagall. He quickly started to read.

 _Dear_

 _After I discussed the recent happening between you and Mr. Malfoy with professor_

 _Snape and professor Flitwick, we decided that you and Mr. Malfoy both don't need to_

 _Serve detention. However, the point loss to both the houses will stand and I hope that you_

 _won't cost your house any more points._

 _I hope you'll enjoy your break at the Grnagers._

 _Kind regards,_

 _Professor M. McGonagall_

Without saying a word he passed the letter to Hermione, who read it in silence. After she read it she curled up next to Harry and put her head on his chest.

"Well I'm glad you won't miss out on meeting my parents," Hermione said and gave Harry a little smile. "I hope you aren't nervous to meet them," she added jokingly.

"I still find it kind of unfair that Harry lost points, since Malfoy obviously started the trouble," Lavender said. "If I were a professor and heard that, I would make sure the kid got expelled instantly."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just happy I don't have to go to detention during the break," Harry said, feeling much better than just a few moments ago.

The rest of the evening the four teens spend playing board-games and chatting about their plans for the upcoming holidays.

"It's really a shame that I can't sleep in your bed again," Hermione said while giving Harry a wink as it was bedtime. "It really felt comfortable."

"Just share a bedroom at your place when Harry comes over," Lavender said, causing both Harry and Hermione to blush furiously. "Just saying."

Harry sighed and gave Hermione a big, long kiss before he said goodnight to her. Then he also said goodnight to his two friends and all four of the Gryffindor's went to bed.

 **AN: So yeah guys I know it's a pretty short chapter but I wanted to start a new one where Harry meets the Granger family so that will be the next one.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: well first of all thank all of you for reading the story so far. Also a big thanks to all the people who took time to write a review. I saw some of you guys were worried that the story might would become boring because I put Harry and Hermione together so early. Don't worry guys, I have still lots and lots in mind to write and to keep it interesting. Now I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and let me know what you think.**

On December the 23th Hermione and Harry both woke up early to start packing their stuff. They would leave to the Grangers this afternoon with the Hogwarts express. Of course they wouldn't bring all their stuff, but since they both waited with packing until this very morning both were a bit stressed.

After both teens had packed everything they needed they joined Neville and Lavender for breakfast. Hermione, Lavender and Neville all were super excited to see their families this afternoon, only Harry was a bit nervous since it would be the first time that he saw Hermione's parents. Harry really was interested on how both parents would react to the 12 year old boyfriend of their daughter.

"Don't worry Harry," Hermione said, reading his thoughts from his face. "Mum and dad will be happy to finally see you after all the times I mentioned you in my letters to them." "Or at least mum will be," Hermione thought to herself, knowing that her father might would dislike her boyfriend.

"You mentioned me in your letters to them?" Harry said with a bit of a nervous voice. "What did you tell them about me?"

"Well not nothing bad obviously," Hermione replied. "I said you were a real good friend that after a while became more than just a friend, I said you were really sweet to me, helped me with stuff, saved me from that troll, and so on."

Harry smiled nervously. "Don't you think it's a bit too much 'mione," he said after swallowing a piece of bacon. "I mean you made it sound like I'm some kind of hero."

"You are my hero Harry," Hermione said softly, causing both her and Harry to blush furiously. "I meant every word I wrote."

"And don't forget you're Harry Potter," Neville, who overheard the conversation, said with a smile. "Although they won't really care about that since they are muggles."

"Thanks Neville," Harry murmured. He really felt like he was going to be sick but tried his best to relax. "I'll just have to wait and see what happens I guess," he said, taking Hermione her hand and giving it a little squeak.

After breakfast all four of the teens went up to the common room to kill some time, playing chess and reading, before it finally was time to grab their stuff and go down. Outside the castle a few dozen carriages were waiting to take all the students that went home to Hogsmeade train station.

Once the teens were in the train and on their way to London, Harry felt slightly less nervous. Hermione, Neville and Lavender kept reassuring Harry that it probably wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be. Harry relaxed more and more and after a bit he was almost as excited as the rest of his friends. He was especially glad that Malfoy didn't decide to come by and visit their train compartment.

Before the teens realized it, it was beginning to get dark outside. After another few hours the train finally started to slow down and as Harry looked outside he could see a pretty thick layer of snow laying on the ground outside. After the train stopped the teens took their luggage out of the compartment and slowly started to walk to the door.

Harry felt like his legs were massive stones. He said a quick goodbye to Neville and Lavender and continued to follow Hermione. Just before they reached the portal to the muggle train station, he felt her hand taking his. Together they walked through the wall and within two seconds they were standing on King's Cross Station.

"Over here Hermione!" Harry and Hermione heard as soon as they started walking. Hermione gave Harry a quick smile and together they walked over to Hermione's parents.

Hermione gave her mother and dad both a long an warm hug before she turned around to Harry.

"Well eh… this is Harry, I told you about him," Hermione said. "He and I are in the same year and classes and we're together since a few months."

Harry's head went as red as it possibly could be. He quickly gave both Hermione's mother (Jean) and her father (John) a hand and introduced himself.

"Well let's go home then," Hermione's mother said, sounding excited. She led Harry and Hermione to their car. Quickly all the luggage was placed in the car and they were on their way to the Granger's home.

After a hour long drive in the car they drove up on a huge driveway. Harry looked outside and saw the most beautiful house he had ever seen. It was huge and with the Christmas decorations everywhere it looked truly majestic to Harry.

They all went inside and sat in the living room, while Hermione's mother went to make a pot of tea in the kitchen. Harry still was nervous and wondered how long it would take before one of the parents would ask them about his relationship with their daughter.

"So Harry, tell us a bit about yourself if you don't mind," John said after his wife had sat down as well and gave everybody some tea. "I mean, we've heard somethings from Hermione but of course not that much."

Harry nodded and started to tell Hermione's mum and dad about himself. He did let out some details though, like the way his parents died, the troll encounter and of course his fights with Malfoy. After he was finished talking he had a slight blush on his face but he hoped it was enough for Hermione's dad.

John nodded and gave Harry a small smile. Then he turned to his wife for a second before turning back to Harry and his daughter.

"And tell me boy, how did you and Hermione got together?" Hermione's father continued. "I mean you are a bit young, don't you think?"

"Dad!" Hermione said loudly, sounding pretty upset that her father had said this. "Harry and I are very happy together!"

"I bet you are sweetie, but come on you're both way too young for seriously dating somebody," John replied, sounding a bit stressed. "I know you both don't like what I'm saying, but I think you two should put your eh… relationship on pause for now."

"Dad I cannot believe you are so mean right now!" Hermione shouted, tears streaming down her face. She got up from the couch she was sitting on and stormed out of the room.

Harry sat on the couch with his mouth hanging open. He knew that it maybe would be hard for Hermione's parents to understand how they felt for each other but he really had not thought her dad would react like this. He looked over to her parent just in time to see John storm out of the room on the other side. That left Harry sitting with Hermione's mother.

"I eh… I think I'm going to check on Hermione," Harry said nervously.

Jean Granger gave Harry a small nod, but didn't look to angry at Harry or Hermione. "I'm going to find my husband," she sighed. She got up and walked out of the living room.

Harry took a few deep breaths and got up as well. He decided to walk upstairs, assuming that Hermione probably would be there. Once upstairs he looked around and saw that Hermione her name was on one of the doors. He softly knocked on the door and walked in.

When he walked in he almost felt like he was going to cry, due to what he saw. Hermione was laying on her bed, completely curled up, with the sheets over her and he could hear soft sobs coming from her. He quietly sat down on the edge of her bed and placed a quick kiss on her head.

Hermione rolled over and placed her head in Harry's lap. She was so mad at her father for being so incredibly rude to Harry, only minutes after he got here. Hermione finally started to relax a bit because she felt Harry near her again.

Both teens stayed that way for a while, Hermione laying with her head in Harry's lap while he softly played with her hairs. It was almost three hours after 'the confrontation' that both Harry and Hermione finally were relaxed again. Hermione just wanted to ask Harry how he was holding up when there was a soft knock on the bedroom door.

Hermione's mom peeked her head in and gave both teens a quick smile before coming in. "I'm so sorry Harry for what happened earlier," Jean started as she leaned on Hermione's desk. "You both seem very happy together and to be honest I like you two being together."

Hermione and Harry both gave her a smile and were happy that she did not react the same as Hermione's father.

"Where is dad?" Hermione asked quietly after a short silence. "I'm pretty mad at him to be very honest."

"I know sweetie, I am too," Jean replied. "I don't know where you father is right now but he'll come home soon enough I assume. Once again, I'm so sorry you two, John was way out of line."

Harry gave Hermione's mother a quick smile again, not really knowing what he should say. He was upset about her father, but it really seemed that Hermione's mother didn't feel the same as her husband.

"Why don't you two unpack and change for now and I'll give you some money so you can go out for dinner," Hermione's mother said.

Both teens agreed to this and went downstairs to grab their luggage. Harry didn't really knew where he would sleep yet but when he saw Hermione put one of his bags in her room he just followed her.

"Are you sure I should sleep here?" Harry asked after he and Hermione had brought their stuff in to her room. "I don't want to cause any more problems I you know what I mean."

"First of all Harry, yes you are going to sleep here with me," Hermione said and gave Harry a kiss on his cheek. "And secondly, you are not the one causing problems here, I still can't believe my father said this to you."

Harry pulled Hermione in to his arms and for a moment both teens stayed like this. After a few moments they quickly changed in to new clothes and got ready to go out for dinner. It was going to be the first time for Harry to go out to a restaurant and he was pretty excited.

 **AN: thanks for reading the chapter! I chose the names of Hermione her parents myself, since there are no official first names for them in the HP world. Next chapter will be about Harry spending Christmas with the Grangers and will have a dramatic twist…. So stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks to all the people who reviewed the story and the people who sent me pm's! Always a pleasure to read what you guys think of the story, suggestions you have, etc. This chapter was pretty hard to write so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Hermione and Harry walked hand in hand through the streets. Both were happy to be able to finally relax a bit after what happened earlier.

"So where do you want to go and eat?" Hermione asked after they made it to the outskirts of London. "You can pick whatever you want since it's the first time you're here."

"Eh… I don't know 'mione, I've never really been out for dinner to be honest," Harry said, looking at his feet with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Whatever you like is fine by me," he added and gave her hand a little squeak.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Harry, I forgot you never really been out before," Hermione said with a voice that was a bit higher than usual. "I'll just take you to a restaurant where they have a lot of different things," she said and started walking towards a few small streets.

After a few minutes of walking Hermione led Harry inside a small, American-style diner. They were greeted by a waiter who quickly led the two teens to a small table next to the window.

"So what do you think Harry?" Hermione asked and smiled when she looked over to her boyfriend. Harry sat there with a smile as big as possible on his face, looking at the diner. "I guess that means you like it then," Hermione giggled when she didn't get a reply from him. It made her feel really happy to see Harry with a smile on his face.

After a while they both ordered some food. Hermione ordered some sort of vegetable pizza, while Harry decided to try a classic hamburger with fries.

When Harry had finished his meal, he felt like he was the happiest person alive. He really loved the restaurant and was happy that he could be here with Hermione. He still felt a bit anxious about what would happen if they would return to the Grangers house and Hermione's dad would be there, but for a moment he pushed that feeling aside and just relaxed.

"Thanks a lot 'mione, for tonight's dinner," Harry said as he and Hermione were walking back to the Granger's house. He leaned over and gave his girlfriend a nice and short kiss and put his arm around her waist. "By the way I also have an early Christmas present for you."

Hermione looked at him with a surprised expression. "How did you buy a Christmas present and took it with you here, without me seeing it?" she asked a bit amused.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and grinned. He took a small box out of his jacket and gave it to Hermione, nervously waiting if she would like it or not.

Hermione slowly opened the box and what she saw almost made her burst out in tears. Harry had given her a beautiful silver necklace with a little heart in the middle. When she turned the heart around she saw that both their names were engraved in it.

"Oh my god Harry this is so beautiful," Hermione squeaked. "Thank you so so much!" She cupped Harry's chin in her hands and softly placed a few kisses on his lips. "Can you help me put in on?"

With his hands a bit shaking, Harry took the necklace and helped Hermione put in on. "It looks beautiful 'mione," Harry said and gave her a little smile. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it Harry, it is so lovely," Hermione said. "Let's go back to my place now, it's already pretty late and after everything that went down today I'm so tired," she added.

Harry agreed and both teens started to walk back. It didn't take long before they were walking up the driveway and went inside the Granger's house. When they both didn't hear any people talking they decided to take a quick look in the living room. When they walked in they only saw Jean Granger sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"Hi mum, we're back," Hermione said when she saw her mother looking up.

"Hey you two, did you have a nice dinner?" Hermione's mother asked and put her book down for a moment.

Both teens nodded and Hermione quickly told her mother where they had eaten. After that she showed her the necklace Harry had given to her after dinner.

"Aww that's such a sweet necklace!" Hermione's mom said and gave Harry a very big smile. "I'm glad you two at least had a good evening, after all that John said earlier. Anyways, it's already late, you two should go and sleep."

Harry and Hermione both nodded and said goodnight to Hermione's mom. They went to Hermione's bedroom and while Harry went to the bathroom to change in to his pyjama's, Hermione did the same in her room. After Harry re-joined Hermione in the bedroom, she locked her door.

"You're locking your door?" Harry asked a bit surprised. He was used to sleeping with his bedroom door locked, but that was because the Dursley's always kind of locked him up.

"Just to be sure," Hermione said with a sad voice. "I really don't want my dad to come upstairs tonight and burst in to the room and find us sleeping in one bed.

Harry could hear that Hermione was really upset about her father and felt a bit guilty. He quickly pulled Hermione in his arms to give her a long hug.

"I feel a bit guilty if I have to be honest," Harry said after they both laid down in Hermione's bed. "I mean maybe I should have stayed at Hogwarts this Christmas break, not because I don't want to be near you, but maybe it was a bit soon to come home with you already," Harry added and let out a deep sigh.

"Harry don't say that," Hermione said softly. "You are right where you belong, and if anybody has a problem with that, or reacts as my father, then it's their problem. I for one are really happy that I brought you home with me." Hermione moved a bit closer to Harry and put her head on his chest.

It took both Harry and Hermione several hours before they could finally find some sleep, Hermione comfortable with her head on Harry's chest while he buried his face in her hair. However it was only little over an hour when both teens were roughly woken up by loud noises downstairs. After a few seconds they both realized it was Hermione's parents shouting to each other.

Even though they couldn't hear what they were shouting about, both teens could guess what it was about. About them of course. Harry felt Hermione almost froze next to him and when he turned his head to look to her he saw silent tears rolling over his face. Without saying a word he pulled Hermione even closer to him and placed a kiss on her head.

After several minutes where Harry and Hermione could hear Jean and John Granger shouting to each other they heard sounds of glass shattering on the ground. Within seconds after that they heard somebody storming up the stairs.

The second Hermione's dad started banging on the bedroom door, Harry could feel his anger getting stronger. He could understand that John Granger was a bit upset, but this was just crazy. Another thing that shocked Harry is how frightened Hermione was. As he looked over to her he could literally see the fear in her eyes.

After a few more bangs on the bedroom door, Hermione's dad tried to grabbed the door handle but instantly pulled his hand back. The door handle was so warm that it had literally burned his hand. He ran downstairs, grabbed his coat stormed outside and got in his car, before disappearing in to the night.

"Oh my god Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked in a shaky whisper. She still had tears running down her face and looked extremely shocked.

"I don't know 'mione," Harry said with a shaky voice as well. "On moment the door handle was completely normal and the next moment it was burning hot."

"Did you feel frightened or angry?" Hermione asked softly after a few seconds of silence. "Because if that's the case maybe it was a burst of accidental magic."

Harry nodded. "I guess that could be true, I mean I was pretty angry at your dad," he said and laid his head on Hermione's. "We really need to sleep now though, let's worry about this tomorrow," Harry said and rolled over in Hermione's bed to find a comfortable position. Hermione curled herself up like a cat and laid almost on top of Harry.

It was only a few hours after both teens finally managed to go back to sleep when the first sunlight came through the window. Slowly they woke up and just laid in bed for a while, both lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm going downstairs to check if mum is already awake," Hermione said after a big yawn. Really she just was a bit worried about her mother after last night when she and her dad were fighting. She slowly got out of bed and unlocked the door, before walking downstairs to go and find her mom.

Harry also got up and after a few seconds were he stretched himself out a bit, he followed Hermione downstairs. He found Hermione and her mom both in the living room, but when he looked over at Jean Granger her face he was shocked. Somebody, and everybody knew who that was, had given her a massive black eye.

"It's alright Harry, sit down for a moment please," Hermione's mom told him after she saw Harry enter the living room and freeze in shock after he saw her.

Harry slowly sat down next to Hermione on the couch and waited what her mother was going to say. Beneath his shock he felt the anger at John Granger for hitting his wife.

"I know what I'm going to say isn't easy for you two, but trust me it really isn't for me as well," Hermione's mother started. "Yesterday when your dad came home and started shouting, which you obviously have heard, I told him to calm down. When he didn't calm down he hit me twice and went for the stairs. I told him if he went upstairs that I never want to see him again."

Jean Granger was fighting to keep her tears back and so was Hermione.

"So after he did went upstairs, I decided that it is best if I divorce from him," Jean finished and managed to keep her tears in. Both Harry and Hermione were as shocked as it possibly could be.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: first of all, sorry that it took a bit longer this time to update, but I'm sure you guys understand that I can't update daily everytime. Thank you to all the people who PM'ed me or reviewed the story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review and let me know what you guys think.**

After Hermione's mother had told Harry and Hermione she was going to divorce from John Granger, the Christmas spirit was completely gone. The tree of them ate breakfast in silence, all lost in their own thoughts.

After breakfast, Harry and Hermione went back upstairs to get changed and decided they would spend the day inside. Hermione showed Harry the rest of the house that he hadn't see yet. Harry was surprised at how big the house really was. There were two huge bathrooms, each with a bath, a Jacuzzi and a shower. Then there were five large bedrooms, a guestroom, the living room, the kitchen, a huge library and movie room.

After they had changed, Hermione went down to help her mom with cleaning the living room, while Harry went to the library with the books he brought from school to look for Nicholas Flamel. Harry still felt very guilty for the whole situation and had a hard time concentrating on his search.

Downstairs Hermione and her mother spend some girl time together after they finished cleaning. Hermione sat down on the couch with her mom and a cup of tea, but she didn't really know what to say about everything that happened.

"Mom are you alright?" Hermione said, deciding to break the ice. "I mean after las night."

Jean Granger gave her daughter a small smile, knowing that her daughter was worried about her but she was worried about Hermione.

"I'm alright Hermione," Jean said after a short moment of silence. "I mean of course the things that happened are not nice, but I saw it coming to be honest with you."

"You did see it coming?" Hermione said, completely confused. "There is no excuse that dad hit you," she added, with a bitter undertone.

"Of course not sweetie, there is no excuse for that." Jean Granger said, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Harry feels guilty about all this," Hermione said after sipping on her tea for a bit. "He said it to me last night and I tried to tell him he shouldn't feel guilty, but I think he still does." Hermione stared at her feet.

"Could you please get Harry down here," Hermione's mother said to her after thinking for a few seconds.

A surprised Hermione nodded and went upstairs to look for Harry. She eventually found him in the library where he was staring out of the window, lost in his thoughts.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said as she walked in the library. She walked to Harry and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "Could you join me and mom downstairs for a moment?"

Harry nodded and got up from his chair. He gave Hermione a bit of a weak smile and took her hand. Together both teens walked downstairs and sat down in the living room, together with Hermione's mom.

"Hey Harry, how are you holding up?" Jean asked Harry after a few moments. She could see the sad and exhausted face of the young boy.

"Eh.. I'm alright," Harry said quietly. He knew that he really did not feel alright, but he figured Hermione and her mom had already enough problems going on at the moment without.

"So Hermione told me that you feel guilty about what happened last night," Hermione's mom began. "Well to assure you that you don't have to feel guilty, I want to tell you two something."

"A few minutes ago, I told Hermione that I already had a feeling that it would come to this and I want to explain why," Jean continued. She saw the slightly confused expressions on both teens their faces. "This is something I've never told you before to be honest, because I didn't want to upset you" she said to Hermione.

"As soon as Hermione got the Hogwarts letter, John was very disappointed because it meant that you wouldn't go to law school," Jean said as Harry and Hermione both were listening in silence. "And when you left for school I told him that Hermione would be fine, but I could hear him swear at magic and your school all the time when he thought he would be alone."

Harry and Hermione were listening to her mother and were completely blown away. Did it mean that Hermione's father hated the magic world and by that Harry?

"I know it's a lot to take in for you two," Hermione's mother said. "But I just want both of you to know that you have nothing to feel guilty about. John just could not accept that something else rather than his stuff was making his daughter happy, eventhough that meant that he was making me unhappy and now all of us unhappy."

Hermione and her mother both had tears in their eyes and Harry was having a hard time as well, trying to keep his tears in. It felt so relieving to finally know a lot more that had been going on between Hermione's parents, Hermione herself and the wizarding world.

"Thank you for telling us," Harry said after a long moment of silence. "I'm sure Hermione and I can give it a better place in our minds now that we know more."

Hermione nodded and quickly stood up from the couch to give her mother a long and warm hug before giving Harry one as well. She knew Harry was still struggling a bit with not feeling guilty, but she realized that after the talk with her mother he was doing a good job dealing with it now.

The rest of the afternoon Hermione and Harry spent in the house library, looking for Nicholas Flamel, but till now without success. Eventually they gave up and just sat together on the small sofa, enjoying each other's company.

When it got dark outside, Hermione's mother came up to the library. "I'm so sorry guys but I actually forgot to go to supermarket for Christmas Eve dinner, and now they are all closed," she said with a bit of panic in her voice.

"Why don't we just order some pizza and make it a movie night?" Hermione said, a lot happier than her mother.

That evening definitely was not what either Hermione and Harry or her mother had expected it to be, but as soon as they all were comfortable in the movie room with the pizza's they all were happy. While the movie was playing, Hermione cuddled up to Harry on the couch and put her head on his chest.

When the movie was finished, Harry and Hermione wished Jean a goodnight and went to Hermione's room. Both teens were too tired to even change in to their pj's so they just took off their clothes and crawled under the sheets in their underwear.

"Well today was a lot better than yesterday," Hermione said after she snuggled up next to Harry again. "At least we can finally relax now.

Harry nodded. "Today felt really good 'mione, I love you so much and I'm glad to be here after all."

Hermione gave Harry a quick smile and after she whispered that she loved him as well, she started to plant kisses on Harry's lips. Harry who was a bit surprised quickly answered the kisses with his lips. He really felt home at this moment.

The next morning Harry was woken up by Hermione. As soon as he turned around to face her he saw a big smile on her face.

"Why so happy, it's way too early," Harry groaned. He couldn't help himself to smile as well, seeing his girlfriend this happy.

"Well it's Christmas Harry," Hermione said excited. "That means presents, and nice movies and good food."

Harry nodded and gave Hermione a soft kiss on her head. "Well merry Christmas then Mrs. Granger," he said and gave her a wink.

Both Harry and Hermione got out of bed, changed in to their clothes and went downstairs to get some breakfast and, of course, presents. The first thing they saw when they walked in to the kitchen and after wishing Hermione's mother a merry Christmas, was a huge stack of presents on the table.

Harry and Hermione both gave Jean a few presents first. Harry got her a nice magic watch, two different perfumes and a box of chocolates. Hermione had bought her mother a book with everything in it about the wizarding world, a beautiful silver necklace and a few expensive lipsticks.

"Thank you both so much, these presents are beautiful," Jean said a bit emotional. She gave both Harry and Hermione a bone-crushing hug. "I'll let you two have a few hours alone, I'm going to visit my friend Christine," she added before giving them both a hug again and leaving.

Hermione looked at Harry for a second, gave him a smile and together they started unwrapping their gifts. They would worry about eating breakfast later.

Harry was completely surprised that not only Hermione, but Jean as well had bought Harry a lot of presents. From Hermione and her mother he got a charms book, a Quidditch book, a wand-holster, loads of sugar free candy, a pair of self-writing quills, a very nice smelling cologne and some very nice clothes to top it all off.

Harry felt pretty emotional that somebody had bought him such nice gifts. He quickly gave Hermione a long and warm hug and kissed her. "Thank you so much 'mione," he finally managed to say.

Hermione gave him another quick kiss and started to open her gifts. From Harry she got a runes book, a book about magic animals, a book about advanced transfiguration, a pair of earrings that matched the necklace she got from Harry yesterday, a huge box of magical candy and a jewellery box where she could put all her jewellery in and only she could open with her voice.

"Oh my god Harry, these presents are amazing, thank you so much," Hermione squeaked and Harry saw her watery eyes. "I can't wait to start reading these books, they are so amazing. I love you so much," she added and started kissing Harry

It was several minutes later when Hermione's lips separated from Harry's. Both teens quickly ate their breakfast, with a slight blush on their face. Everytime they made eye-contact they started smiling furiously.

After breakfast Harry went to the library and started reading his Quidditch book, while Hermione decided to take a nice bath for almost two hours.

The rest of the day they spent in the library reading, Hermione in Harry's arms. That evening they joined Hermione's mother for an amazing dinner. Harry couldn't help himself and was smiling all evening, he never felt this happy before. His relationship with Hermione got better by the day, Hermione's mother felt like his mother now and it was a long time ago he felt this relaxed, he didn't even think about Nicholas Flamel anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey guys, I know it's been almost a week since I updated last time but I was on vacation for little more than a week :) I hope you enjoy the chapter, it wasn't easy to write but oh well. Please leave a review or a PM and let me know what you think.**

Harry slowly opened his eyes and put on his glasses. Today was the day he and Hermione were going back to Hogwarts. Although Harry couldn't wait to get back to the castle he felt a bit sad. The past days and especially the holidays had been amazing and the grangers house really felt like home now.

Harry and Hermione both went downstairs to get some breakfast with Jean. After they had eaten some toast they hurried all around the house to grab some last things they forgot to pack. After they both packed everything they hurried in to the car and were on their way to King's Cross Station.

"Let's hurry up and find a compartment, before they're all full," Hermione said after they arrived and got their bags out of the car.

Hermione led Harry and her mother through the portal that led them to the train. One they stood next to the train she turned around and gave her mother a long, emotional hug.

"I love you mum," Hermione said a bit teary before giving her mother a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much for everything," Harry said when Jean pulled him in for a hug as well. "You've done so much for me."

"It's nothing darling," Hermione's mom said. "You were a nice company and I hope you can join us again in the summer."

Both Harry and Hermione got in the train and quickly found an empty compartment where they could sit. Hermione sat down next to harry and it wasn't long before she pulled her legs up on the seat and snuggled up to Harry.

It was several minutes after the train started to move that Harry and Hermione looked up when the door of their compartment was opened. In the door opening stood Ron.

"Eh… can we help you?" Hermione said after Ron didn't say anything.

"I want to sit here," Ron said, sounding a bit annoyed. "Everywhere else is full."

Hermione looked a bit confused to Harry who shrugged his shoulders. "Well okay then," she said.

Ron sat down on the seat opposite of Harry's and didn't say a word anymore. Harry stared at the red haired boy in front of him who he once considered a good friend. He couldn't believe how Ron behaved.

The rest of the train journey Ron didn't say a single word, while Harry and Hermione read some books they got for Christmas. It was already getting dark outside when the Hogwarts express stopped in Hogsmeade.

Harry and Hermione both walked to one of the carriages that waited for them, while Ron disappeared in the crowd.

"I'm still confused on what his problem is," Harry said as he and Hermione sat down in the carriage. "I mean I didn't do him anything wrong did I?"

"No Harry you didn't, Ron is just rude," Hermione said. Deep down she had an idea on why Ron was acting so stupid to Harry and her but she kept that to herself, for now.

After Harry and Hermione dropped of their luggage in their bedrooms in Gryffindor tower, they got back down to the Great Hall for dinner, where they linked up with Lavender and Neville. They all enjoyed dinner. When Lavender asked Harry about his time at the Grangers, Harry told her and Neville about everything except the whole family stress thing. That was something Hermione should tell them if she felt like it.

The next day was Sunday which meant that Harry and his friends had a whole day to relax before classes started again. However, Harry and Hermione went to the library after breakfast, continuing their search for Nicholas Flamel.

"I hope this search won't take forever," Harry said after he and Hermione both had fins some books to go through.

"Forever..." Hermione said with a thoughtful voice. "Oh my god Harry that's it!" she squeaked and rushed off to the other side of the library.

Harry was confused and waited impatiently. After a few minutes Hermione came back with a huge book and started flicking through it furiously.

"Here it is Harry!" Hermione said after a while and pointed at the page. "Nicholas Flamel is famous for creating the philosopher's stone, the stone that allows you to live forever," Hermione read out loud for Harry.

"Oh my god, a stone that allows you to live forever," Harry said, talking to himself. "I wonder why it is hidden inside the school though," he said to Hermione.

"Yeah that is a good question, maybe because it wasn't safe at its previous location," Hermione said.

Deciding that he and Hermione had nothing else to look for at the library, they both went outside to the lake were Lavender and Neville were sitting on some big rocks.

"Aren't you guys cold?" Hermione asked as he and Harry reached their friends. She pulled out her wand and with a quick flick of her wrist numerous blue flames appeared.

"Wow nice Hermione," Harry said as all four the teens sat around the flames.

"It was in the book you gave me," Hermione said. "It's the first time I've tried the spell but it seems to work pretty good. If everything is as it should be the flames can't burn you and can be carried around in a cup or jar."

"Okay you really are the brightest witch I've ever seen," Neville said to Hermione who got a slight blush on her cheeks but looked proud.

The rest of the day Harry and Hermione spend together with Neville and Lavender outside, sitting on the rocks talking and just simply enjoying each other's company. When they all went back to the castle it was dinner time so they went straight to the Great Hall.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table and Harry had no other choice than to sit next to Ron because everywhere else people were already sitting. He didn't mind due to the fact Ron was sitting with his back to him, talking with Seamus.

After several minutes Harry was talking with Neville about the upcoming Quidditch games when Ron turned around and accidentally threw Harry's cup of pumpkin juice all over the table. Ron looked at it for a second before turning back to his friends, without even apologizing.

"What is your problem?" Harry said while tapping Ron on his back. He finally had enough of this behaviour.

Ron turned around and looked angry at Harry. "Oh I don't know, maybe you should ask your stupid friends," he hissed.

"I'm asking you!" Harry said, he really was getting angry now.

"Oh piss off, go back to you stupid nerdy mudblood and those other two punks," Ron said and turned back to his friends, ignoring Harry.

Harry could not believe what Ron just had said. He jumped up from his eat, drew his wand and within two seconds Ron flew through the air and landed with a smack on the ground.

"Put that wand away!" Harry heard the voice of professor McGonagall behind him. "What is Merlins name is going on here?" she asked with an angry voice.

Harry turned around and looked her right in the eye. "I'm sorry professor, but I won't allow anybody to call Hermione a mudblood and insulting my other friends as well," he said with a trembling voice.

Professor McGonagall looked shocked. "Did Mr. Weasly really dare to use such language?" she asked after a sort moment, with a much softer voice.

Harry nodded and looked at Ron who was still laying on the ground.

"You bring Mr. Weasly to the hospital wing," professor McGonagall said, pointing to Seamus. "And tell him he will have two months of detention and I'll send a letter to his parents," she added before walking away to the teachers table.

Hermione walked to Harry, took his hand and led him out of the Great Hall inn to one of the empty classrooms on the first floor.

"Thank you for standing up for me Harry," Hermione said after she closed the door behind them. She wrapped her arms around Harry and put her head under his.

"It's alright 'mione, I just don't like bullies," Harry said and gave her a kiss on her head. "Especially when they bully people I love."

"You are truly an amazing person Harry," Hermione said. "I mean after everything you have been through you still are the most protective and loving person I know."

After a few minutes Hermione released Harry and took his hand. Together they walked back to Gryffindor tower.

"By the way that spell you used, what was that?" Hermione asked Harry when they were almost at the tower.

"It was a stunning spell," Harry replied. "I read it in one of the books I brought to your place, now was the perfect time to try it."

"It was a very powerful spell, I was very impressed," Hermione said and gave Harry a quick kiss. "I'm so happy to have you by my side."

"I'm glad I have you next to me as well 'mione," Harry said as he and Hermione reached Gryffindor tower. Both teens walked in the common room but went straight to their dorms.

The next morning Harry, Hermione, Neville and Lavender went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I heard Seamus say that Ron is still in the Hospital Wing because of your stunning spell Harry," Lavender said as they all sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Normally Ron should already be out, but it seems your stunning spell was very powerful."

Harry smiled to Hermione who was looking at him with a proud and also surprised expression.

"You do realize that a stunning spell is a forth years spell right?" Neville said. "It's a wonder Harry even produced one, let alone such a powerful one."

Harry couldn't help but smile. Of course he didn't want Ron to have so serious injury or something like that but after all he did deserve it.

"Oh my god look at his leg!" Hermione said after a while.

Harry followed Hermione her eyes and found her looking at Snape who was standing next to the Slytherin table, talking to one of his students. His right leg was visible under his robes and Harry could see a very fresh, bloody wound. Almost like something had bit him.

Snape met Harry's eyes and quickly made sure the wound wasn't visible anymore. Harry turned around and looked at Hermione. He saw her shocked expression and knew they both thought the same. Snape must have tried to steal the stone.

 **AN: I hope you all liked the chapter. I'm going on vacation again tomorrow so the next chapter will take like little more than a week to be uploaded. Hope you guys don't mind ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: hey guys, I'm finally back from vacation so here is a new chapter for y'all. Thank you again to all the people who wrote a review and followed the story. I hope everybody enjoys this chapter and please let me know what you guys think of it!**

After a shocked Hermione and Harry finished breakfast they both rushed out of the Great Hall to find an empty classroom and discuss what they just had seen. How could a teacher have tried to steal the stone?

"Should we talk to professor Dumbledore or professor McGonagall about this?" Hermione asked, still with a shocked expression on her face. "I mean we have to tell somebody about it!"

Harry thought for few seconds and then nodded slowly. "Let's go to professor McGonagall first," Harry said. "If she won't listen or is not in her office we head to the headmaster."

Both teens rushed out of the classroom and quickly made their way to the office of professor McGonagall. Out of breath Harry knocked on the wooden door of her office. It was a few seconds later that they heard a voice calling them in.

"Professor we have something to tell you," Harry said before even greeting the professor. "It's extremely important that you or professor Dumbledore know!"

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows, she never had seen a student with this expression of fear, stress and anger on his face.

"Well how can I help you and Mrs. Granger?" the deputy headmistress asked. "You look like you just faced another mountain troll."

Hermione was extremely relieved that professor McGonagall realized something was wrong. "It's about the philosopher's stone professor," she said before Harry could answer the question.

Both Harry and Hermione saw the face of their professor turn white as snow when Hermione mentioned the stone. Professor McGonagall fell back in her chair and looked at both of her students with disbelief. How could they possibly know?

"Ho… how do the two of you know about the stone?" professor McGonagall stuttered. "No student are supposed to know about this and certainly not first year students."

"It doesn't matter how we know professor," Harry said quickly, knowing that if he told her Hagrid would . "The point is that professor Snape is trying to steal the stone!"

Professor McGonagall certainly had not expected this. However she snapped out of her shock and stood up from her chair.

"Listen you two, I don't know how you possibly know about the stone but you should realize that it is very well protected. Not only by charms and such but also with loads of obstacles that are as good as impossible to pass," the professor said.

"Oh you mean by that three-headed dog?" Harry said before he could stop himself. He quickly looked at his feet with a blush on his cheeks and murmured an apology.

Professor McGonagall was shocked once again by this. "You two were not on the third floor were you? And I hope you didn't faced that dog did you?" the professor asked with a strict look on her face.

Harry and Hermione both looked at each other and didn't really know what to say to the professor. Both of them decided to stay quiet and look to their shoes instead.

"You two do realize that I'm forced to give you detention for being on a floor that is strictly forbidden terrain for student," Professor McGonagall said quietly after a few moments. When Harry and Hermione hadn't answered her previous question she knew they both indeed had been on the third floor and saw the dog.

Harry realizing what was happening decided to try and at least save his friend from detention. "Professor, I went to the third floor on my own, not with Hermione. I saw the dog and told her about it but she wasn't there so I don't think she deserves a detention," Harry said quickly.

Hermione looked to professor McGonagall for a second but quickly started talking before the professor could.

"Thank you for once again being protective over me, but I was on the third floor right by your side," Hermione said quickly. "We both know I'm always by your side except for when we're sleeping," she added with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Professor McGonagall was slightly amused by this comment and knew she didn't want to punish the two students too much. She always had found it a very risky idea to put the stone inside the castle and knew it would only be a matter of time before a student would stumble across it.

"Okay I have a deal for you two," professor McGonagall said, doing the best she could to not smile at the two students in front of her. "You both will spend both Monday and Thursday evening two hours with me for the rest of this month, but see it more as extra transfiguration lessons than detention."

Harry and Hermione both couldn't believe what they just heard, getting away with no real punishment was not what both teens had expected.

Professor McGonagall dismissed both students after telling them not to tell anybody about the stone or the three-headed dog. Harry and Hermione went to the library since they had a free period. They both needed a place to think, study and talk about everything.

Harry and Hermione found a nice quiet spot in the library where they both at down. They took their homework out of their schoolbags but after only a few minutes they knew they couldn't concentrate on their schoolwork.

"I can't believe professor McGonagall didn't give us detention for the rest of the month to be honest," Hermione said after a moment of silence where she and Harry were just lost in their own thoughts.

"Well I can't believe she wouldn't believe me when I said Snape tried to steal the stone," Harry said with a slight undertone of anger in his voice.

"Professor Snape," Hermione corrected him. "He is one of the teachers, of course she won't believe us when we say that he tried to steal it. Oh, and next time Harry don't try to get me out of my detention," she added with a smile on her face.

"Of course I'll try to keep you out of detention 'mione," Harry said. "If I get the chance to keep you out of detention I'll take that chance."

Hermione stood up and sat down on Harry's lap before giving him a quick kiss. She never had met somebody so protective and loving as Harry and loved every single part of it.

Together Harry and Hermione got up when the bell rang and made their way to their classes. Both had put the conversation with professor McGonagall to the back of their minds, for now.

After the classes of the day Harry, Hermione, Neville and lavender all went to the Great Hall for dinner. As the entered Harry quickly looked over to the staff table and looked at professor Snape for a few seconds before he saw professor McGonagall looking at him. He quickly turned his attention back to his friends and his dinner.

Harry and Hermione both got a note from professor McGonagall during dinner, telling them to join her in her office after dinner for their first 'detention'. They both had decided not to tell Neville and Lavender about their suspicions about professor Snape so they told them they would visit Hagrid after dinner.

Soon Harry and Hermione found themselves in front of professor McGonagall her desk, waiting for the professor to arrive and tell them what they would have to do.

Professor McGonagall entered the classroom and told both students to sit down in front of her desk. She then gave both Harry and Hermione a small notebook. "If you look in the notebook you'll find te instructions on how to change almost every object in any animal you wish," the professor said. "We start with trying to change chairs in to small dogs, but first I want you two to read all the instructions and practice the wand movement. I know it's normally a third years spell but I'm convinced you are up to the challenge."

Harry and Hermione both looked at each other before looking back to the professor, both with a slight blush because of the compliment they had just received. After this short moment they both started reading the instructions and practicing the movements with their wands.

It was after almost an hour that professor McGonagall gave Harry and Hermione the sign they could stop practicing. "I think it's time for you to try the spell now," she said before leading the students to the other side of the classroom were two chairs were waiting.

Hermione looked at Harry for a moment before pulling her wand out of her robes. " _Formam mutation_ ," she almost whispered while making the necessary wand movements. It wasn't a big surprise when the chair instantly turned in to a small Labrador puppy, however professor McGonagall let out a small gasp of delight.

Harry gave Hermione quick smile before turning back to his own chair. He wanted to perform just as good as his girlfriend, although that was highly unlikely. He concentrated so hard on the spell and the movements that his head started to ache. Harry simply ignored this and concentrated even more.

What happened next had all three of the persons inside of the classroom completely by surprise. Before Harry could say out the spell, his chair already had turned as well in to a small Labrador puppy.

Harry quickly looked over to his professor and Hermione to see if any of them had done this but neither one of the two had her wand in her hand. Harry stared back at the puppy who was now playing with Hermione's puppy.

"Oh my god Harry!" Hermione squeaked. "I never knew you could do wandless magic already, why did you never told me this?" she added.

"It is highly rare for even the most powerful wizards and witches to perform wandless magic, let alone a first year," Professor McGonagall said, still completely in surprise. "The only persons I know can do this are professor Dumbledore and He-who-must-not—be-named."

"Wait so I can use magic without a wand?" Harry asked very confused, looking from his girlfriend to his professor. "I never knew I could even do that!"

"Can you try that again only on my desk please ?" Professor McGonagall said. "Only to look if it wasn't just accidental magic," she added.

Harry nodded and tried to do the same he did before he wanted to change his chair. Again he concentrated with all his power on the spell and wand movements. He could literally feel the magic flow through his veins this time. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate even more.

When he opened his eyes he saw a much bigger Labrador dog sitting right were just moments ago was professor McGonagall her desk. However he did not have much time to say something as he felt his knees becoming weak. Harry sat down on the floor and felt as if he had just run a marathon.

"Ah I already expected this to happen," professor McGonagall said as she put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "When somebody performs wandless magic, it drains their energy a lot faster than normal, not only their physically energy but also their magical," she explained when she saw the confused looks on Harry and Hermione's face.

"Professor, is Harry allowed to teach me wandless magic?" Hermione asked her favourite teacher. "I know it's highly unlikely but maybe I can do it as well."

Professor McGonagall smiled, she already knew Hermione would ask her this. "I see no reason to deny Harry teaching you this, we'll work on it the rest of your 'detentions'. You're a powerful witch Mrs. Granger, I think there is a small chance you are able to perform wandless magic. Now if you would be so kind to take Harry to the infirmary for a magic energy drink."

Hermione nodded and quickly walked over to Harry, helping the young wizard stand on his shaking legs. She and Harry both were smiling like crazy.

"Can we keep the puppies professor?" Harry murmured weakly while smiling. He felt extremely weak but still though the puppies were insanely cute.

Professor McGonagall did her best not to laugh. "I think that I can't allow that Mr. Potter, however since you know the spell now you can make puppies out of every chair," the professor said before opening the door so Hermione could lead Harry to Madame Pomfrey.

Slowly Hermione was able to bring Harry to the infirmary. She sat him down on one of the beds before knocking on the door leading to the office of Madame Pomfey, who already was awaiting them.

She quickly gave Harry a big glass with the magical energy drink, telling Harry he should stay the night here. "You can stay with him Mrs. Granger if you want," Madame Pomfrey said, knowing that the young witch would wanted to stay with her boyfriend.

Hermione gave her a quick smile before turning back to Harry, who was already under the sheets and started to fall asleep. Hermione quickly pulled of her shoes and crawled under the sheets as well, her head now resting on Harry's chest. This way both teens quickly fell asleep.

 **AN: the spell I used literally means "change form" in Latin so that's how I got that one. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know in the reviews what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: First of all a huge thank you to everybody who followed, favorited and reviewed! It means a lot to me when you guys let me hear your opinions or just message me. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!**

When Harry woke up the next morning it took him a few long moments before he realized why he was in one bed with Hermione in the infirmary. He couldn't help but smile when he thought back to the night before. He turned his head slowly and found himself staring in the most beautiful brown eyes he knew.

"Morning 'mione," he murmured softly and placed a kiss on the head of his girlfriend. "I'm glad my experiment yesterday ended up with spending a night together with you," he added with a slight smirk on his face.

Hermione smiled and slowly got up. "Come on mister charming, we need to get our books and get some breakfast," she said before giving Harry a quick kiss and getting out of bed.

Together both Harry and Hermione walked up to the Gryffindor tower. They quickly went to their dorms to put on some fresh clothes and grab their books before both returning to the common room. They decided to wait for Neville and Lavender to join them for breakfast. It wasn't long before the two friends of Harry and Hermione came down the stairs.

After they exchanged good mornings the four of them stepped out of the portrait and were on their way downstairs. Harry noticed Neville looked like he wanted to say something and looked at him questionably. Neville saw Harry's look and decided he should warn his friend.

"Listen Harry," Neville began nervously, as if he was scared that Harry would bite his head off. "Everybody knows that you can perform wandless magic since yesterday, the portraits in the castle spread the news and now everybody knows it."

Harry's mouth fell open. He had never thought that the portraits would spread this news so fast. He was thankful that Neville had told him, however he feared the reaction of the other students. He was beginning to feel sick.

Harry managed to give Neville a small smile before he and his friends continued to walk downstairs. Hermione looked worried at Harry, knowing that this situation would give him a lot of attention, attention that was unwanted by Harry as well as his girlfriend.

Nervously Harry and his friends walked in the Great Hall. They quickly sat down and hoped that most of the other students had not noticed the arrival of the four of them. However this was not the case. As soon as they had entered the Great Hall, almost every single student and teacher had looked their way, some even standing straight to get a better look at them.

Just as Harry thought this whole thing couldn't get any more embarrassing, two third year girls from Ravenclaw approached Harry.

"Hey Harry," the taller, blonde girl started. "We heard about your wandless magic, do you think you could give me and my friend here some lessons? Private of course," she added, saying that last few words with a smirk on her face.

Is this girl flirting with me? Harry thought. He saw the hurt feeling on his girlfriend's face and knew he had to make very clear that he wasn't interesting in giving anybody private lessons except her. He quickly stood up from his place and when he started speaking he made sure it was oud enough for anybody to hear.

"I'm sorry you two, I have to politely decline," Harry started. "First of all I think it was very rude of you to flirt with me while everybody knows Hermione is my girlfriend and I'm very happy with her. Secondly I don't even know who you are. And last of all not everybody is capable of doing wandless magic, and I have a strong feeling you both are not capable."

Harry watched as the two disappointed girls left to their own house table, both with very red cheeks. He also noticed that everybody was watching him. "I skip breakfast," he said quietly to his friends before walking toward the exit of the Great Hall. His friends immediately followed him.

"Come on Potter, just drop that mudblood and go out with me!" Harry heard a fourth year Ravenclaw scream in an angry tone. Before any of the teachers could even say something Harry already had turned around and a second later the Ravenclaw girl flew through the air, due to Harry's stunning spell. Harry practically ran out of the Great Hall, outside to a quiet spot under a large tree.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked after she, Neville and lavender had found Harry. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that drama over there." She sat down next to Harry who laid his head on her shoulder.

"And I always thought Ravenclaw students were smart," Lavender said angrily. "These girls were complete idiots, I mean yes Harry can do something special but he is still the same Harry he was just yesterday."

"The look of surprise on their faces was brilliant though, when Harry stunned that girl without saying a word," Neville said. He saw the looks on his friends faces and knew instantly that they didn't even realize Harry had done that.

After hearing that he just had given the whole school a demonstration of his wandless powers Harry just couldn't take it anymore and before he knew what happened he felt tears rolling down his face. He buried his head in his hands and just felt miserable.

Hermione quickly pulled Harry's head to her chest and put a comforting hand on his back. Neville and Lavender both watched, not knowing what to say and but sad by seeing their friend like this.

It took Hermione a good few minutes to calm Harry down and soon less and less tears streamed down his cheeks. Harry felt extremely comfortable in Hermione her arms and stayed there for a long while. All four of the teens didn't care about classes for once, their friendship was far more important.

"Why do I always have to be special?" Harry whispered quietly after a long while. "I hate that I always have to be the special and weird kid."

Hermione looked at her boyfriend and did her best to keep her own tears back. "I know it's hard Harry, but you are a special boy," she said softly. "Not because your wandless magic or the scar on you head, but because of how loving, loyal and protective you are. You're one of the nicest persons I have ever met." She looked Harry in the eyes and gave him a small smile, hoping that it would make him feel better.

Harry noticed that he started blushing as soon as Hermione gave him this compliment and her cute smile surely was not helping to make that blush go away. "Thanks 'mione," he murmured softly. "And you two thank you as well, you are great friends," he said to Neville and Lavender.

"It's alright Harry, we care a lot about you," Lavender said while Neville nodded in agreement.

Harry felt a whole lot better after spending this time with his friends but when Neville asked if he and Hermione wanted to join him and Lavender for lunch and the rest of the classes he said no, knowing that he still needed some time before he could go back to the castle.

Harry and Hermione stayed right there under that tree for the rest of the afternoon, both just enjoying the company of each other and talking about how Harry could react best to this whole situation. It was almost ten o'clock in the evening when Harry finally stood up, took Hermione's hand and started walking to the castle.

"It really sucks I can't have you close at night," Harry said as he and Hermione entered the castle. "I could use the company to be honest."

Hermione smiled at her boyfriend, knowing exactly how he felt. "I know love, I could sneak up to your dorm but I don't think your dormmates except Neville would appreciate that," she said.

Both Harry and Hermione made their way to Gryffindor tower where they quickly went to their dorms after wishing each other goodnight. However that night both teens couldn't keep their eyes closed, they both missed each other's presence at night and were both kind of afraid what the next day would bring.

The following morning Harry and Hermione were up extremely early and hurried to the Great Hall, hoping they could finish breakfast before the other students would arrive in the Great Hall. When they entered the Hall, only professor McGonagall, Flitwick and Sinestra were there.

After quickly eating some toast and eggs, Hermione and Harry stood up from their places and started to make their way out of the Great Hall. Only a few students had arrived for breakfast, since it was barely even seven o'clock.

"Mr. Potter and Mrs. Granger, can I have a word with the two of you please," they suddenly heard from behind them. When they looked they saw professor McGonagall, who gave both of them a small smile before leading them to her office.

Once in her office, professor McGonagall started speaking again. "First of all Mr. Potter I am very sorry that what we discovered during our lessons got out to everybody so fast, the portrait in question is removed. I also wanted to congratulate you on your impressive stunning spell from yesterday, not only did you do it without a wand, you also showed that language as used by the girl in question is not correct." She gave Harry a smile. "Your mother would be extremely proud," the professor added.

This last comment made Harry's cheeks get red instantly. The proudness in the voice of his professor had made him smile. "Thank you professor," he managed to say after a few seconds.

Professor McGonagall continued. "I called you both over here to discuss two very important matters," she said. "The first one is the safety of Mrs. Granger, now that almost every witch in this school wants Harry. The second matter is something the sorting hat told me yesterday when I was in professor Dumbledore his office."

"Hermione's safety?" Harry asked immediately before Hermione could say something. "Is she not safe here anymore?"

Professor McGonagall had to do her best not to smile at the protectiveness of Harry. "Calm down Mr. Potter, Hermione is still safe, as long as you are near her, but I wanted to warn her for being alone somewhere," the professor spoke. "I overheard some fifth years making plans to try and scare you in to leaving Harry," he added when she saw the shocked expressions of both Harry and Hermione.

"Well that means I'm not going to leave her side at all anymore," Harry said quickly, once again before someone ese could say something. He took Hermione's hand gave it a little squeeze.

Hermione gave Harry a huge smile before professor McGonagall continued. "That's very nice of you Mr. Potter, however how things are now Mrs. Granger still has to be alone a few hours per day," she said. "I mean at night," she added when she saw the confused looks on both teens their faces.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, both blushing furiously, knowing they both had no problem of spending the night with each other as well. This exchange of looks did not go unnoticed by professor McGonagall.

"I see both of you won't have a problem with spending the night together as well and I ensure both of you that I'm trying my best to give you this opportunity," the professor said.

"You can give Harry and me a room together?" Hermione asked, completely surprised. "I didn't even know that was possible at Hogwarts."

Professor McGonagall smiled at her favourite student. "A long time ago separate rooms were used by the very rich students, however that is no longer the case right now," she said. "I'm trying to convince professor Dumbledore to give you two one of these rooms."

Harry looked to Hermione and both of them were smiling like crazy. The idea of having a separate room was just amazing, it would make things so much easier. "I hope you can arrange that professor," Harry said slightly blushing.

"What was the second matter though, what the sorting hat told you professor?" Hermione said, hoping it would not involve any danger or what so ever.

The professor saw the worried look on Hermione's face and gave her a small smile. "This matter is an even bigger surprise, however a most pleasant one if it turns out to be true," she said.

"If what turns out to be true professor?" Harry asked, slightly curious on what the professor was going to tell him.

"When I was in the office of professor Dumbledore the sorting hat told me something very interesting," professor McGonagall said. "The hat informed me that he had reasons to believe that you Mr. Potter are the Heir of Gryffindor. He also asked me to check this for him."

Harry and Hermione both looked at their professor with their mouths hanging open. It could not possibly be true that Harry was the Heir of Gryffindor, or could it be?

"Ehm.. alright then," Harry said, not really knowing how to react to this. "Can you check professor? So we can be sure about this.

Professor McGonagall nodded and took her wand out of her robes. She pointed it at Harry and made a lot of complicated wand movements while muttering under her breath. What happened next surprised everybody in the room.

As soon as the professor had completed her wand movements a giant lion made of fire appeared around Harry. Then, after a few seconds it disappeared again leaving nothing but a small tattoo of a lion on Harrys lower arm.

"What does this mean professor?" Hermione asked, even though she already had an idea what the answer would be.

"This means Mr. Potter indeed is the Heir of Gryffindor," a shocked professor McGonagall managed to say quietly.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thank you all of the people who left a review or sent me a private message. I hope You enjoy the story as much as I do! Of course I don't own anything of the Harry Potter world.**

 **Of course I'm always open for suggestions to the story, but if you want everything to be as you want it to be I advise you to write your own story, it's to only way to make everything perfect for you.**

 **Now enjoy this new chapter and let me know what you guys think of it!**

After the meeting with professor McGonagall Harry found himself in the Gryffindor common room together with Hermione while most of the other students were eating breakfast in the Great Hall. Harry really did not have a clue on how to react on what he had just heard. Together with his girlfriend he was just sitting on one of the sofa's, staring at the wall in front of him.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked after a long while. She looked over at Harry with a worried expression on her face. She had seen how her boyfriend had reacted when everybody found out about his wandless magic and was wondering if he could take it if the whole school found out that he was the Heir of Gryffindor.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know 'mione, I don't even have a clue what it means to be the heir of Gryffindor yet," he said in almost a whisper. "I just hope it won't cause any problems."

Hermione agreed with him. "We should ask professor McGonagall what it means for you to be the heir of one of the houses," she said. "We can ask her today after transfiguration class. I think we're going to spend a lot of time in the library to be honest."

This last few words actually made Harry smile a bit. Not only did he know how much Hermione loved to spend time in the library, he also realized that it meant that Hermione was going to support him through all this.

"I love you 'mione," Harry said softly, while leaning over to Hermione to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione was a bit surprised by this sudden statement but when she saw the soft smile on Harry's face her heart melted. "I love you too Harry," she said with a slight blush on her face.

Together both teens grabbed their books form their dorms and walked down to their first class of today. Harry as well as Hermione knew there were going to be a lot of rumours about all the stuff going on around Harry so they both were a bit nervous on what the day might would bring.

As soon as Harry and Hermione had linked up with the rest of their classmates they heard loads of people whispering behind their backs. Harry also saw a few older witches shooting Hermione dirty glares and he remembered the warning professor McGonagall had given him.

During the lessons in the morning, Harry had a lot of trouble concentrating on his schoolwork. He kept thinking about everything that had happened between Christmas and now. He really dint like all the attention he was getting.

When it was time to get lunch Harry told Hermione, Neville and Lavender he wasn't really hungry at the moment. Instead of going to the Great Hall, Harry returned outside and quickly found his little private space underneath the large tree.

Harry sat down against the tree and closed his eyes, enjoying this few moments of peace and silence. That was until he felt Hermione's hand gripping his. He quickly opened his eyes and saw not only Hermione but also his transfiguration professor.

"Eh.. sorry professor," Harry mumbled as he quickly stood up.

"No need to apologize Mr. Potter," professor McGonagall said. "Miss Granger came looking for me and asked me for help. I understand you don't really know what to do with this whole heir of Gryffindor thing." That last sentence wasn't really a question, more a statement.

"I just don't know what to do with it professor," Harry said quietly. "I don't even know what it means and the last thing I can use is even more unwanted attention from all the people in the castle." Harry felt tears welling up in his eyes but he pushed them back. Hermione however saw this and took Harry's hand for comfort.

"Can I give you just one tip Mr. Potter?" professor McGonagall asked. "Just be Harry, that's good enough for all of us who care for you the most," she added after Harry had nodded his head.

After his professor had said this, Harry really did feel a lot better.

"I also would like to inform the both of you that your private room has been arranged," professor McGonagall continued. "We didn't want you two separated from the rest from your house though, so the room is on the top of Gryffindor tower. Just walk past all the other years dorms on the boys stairs and you'll find it."

Hermione let out a squeak of delight and almost literally jumped in to Harry's arms. Both teens realized this would not only mean they were going to be able to spend every single night together, it also meant they had a small safe-room inside the castle.

"Can I ask you something professor?" Hermione asked her professor. "Since Harry and I are going to spend a lot of time researching what it means for him to be the heir of Gryffindor, I wanted to ask if you maybe could write us a pass to take books from all the sections of the school library."

"Why would you want to be on the restricted areas of the library Miss Granger?" professor McGonagall asked a bit confused.

"Well since this is so special, I figured we would not find much in the books on the normal section of the library professor," Hermione said, hoping her favourite teacher wasn't thinking that she wanted to do something with dark magic.

Professor McGonagall agreed with this and quickly wrote two passes that allowed entrance on all sections on the library. She then said goodbye to Harry and Hermione and left the two students alone.

"Hermione I want to apologize to you," Harry said as he and his girlfriend were walking back to the castle for their afternoon classes. "I'm sorry for being such a mess and worrying about what everybody think about me. I should have known that being myself was good enough for you and the rest of my friends."

Hermione gave Harry a quick smile. "It's totally alright Harry, you don't have to be strong all the time," she said before giving him a long and warm kiss. I would love you even if you would be the heir of Slytherin."

Both Harry and Hermione started laughing as they entered the castle and Harry felt much better starting his afternoon classes. They both couldn't wait for them to be over though, they wanted to see their new room as soon as possible.

The rest of the lessons flew by in a rush and soon Harry and Hermione were rushing up the stairs on their way to Gryffindor tower. When they halted in front of the Fat Lady to give the password, they were both surprised when the portrait swung open already.

"Aren't you supposed to hear a password first?" a confused Harry asked the Fat Lady.

"Normally yes my dear, but since you're the heir of Gryffindor a password is no longer required for you," she answered and smiled at him and Hermione.

Both teens entered the tower rather confused but forgot what just happened the moment they were walking up the stairs of the boys dorms. After walking past all the dorms the stairs came to an end and a large wooden door appeared. When Harry and Hermione looked closer they saw their names were written on a small sign next to the door.

"Well Miss Granger, after you," a smiling Harry said as he opened the door and a giggling Hermione entered. Harry followed close behind. As soon as the door closed behind them, both Harry and Hermione felt their mouths fall open.

They were standing in room, with an amazing view over the Hogwarts grounds. The room included a king size bed for the young couple to sleep in, two large oak desks, a own small bathroom with shower, bath and toilet, a large wardrobe for their clothes and a small seating area. The room also had its own fireplace.

"Oh my god," Hermione managed to say after a long moment of silence. "This room is absolutely amazing!"

Harry could only nod his head in agreement. This was more than he had hoped for. He also realized that he and Hermione would going to spend a lot of time here, something that Harry didn't mind at all.

"Let's go down for dinner now though," Hermione said as she took Harry's hand. "After dinner we can pick up some books from the library and come back here," she added knowing that she was not the only one who wanted to come back to this place as soon as possible.

Hand in hand both teens walked back down the stairs, only to come across Ron who was rushing out of his own dorm room.

"What were you doing upstairs?" Ron asked immediately, not minding his rude tone. "And what was she doing with you there, this is the boys side of the tower."

Harry had to do his best not to punch the red-headed boy right in his face. "My room is upstairs now, that's why I was up there," Harry said surprisingly calm. "And Hermione is my girlfriend so that's why she was with me there, besides that girls are allowed to be in the boys dorms."

After he finished his last sentence, he walked straight past the boy he once considered a friend, Hermione following behind still holding his hand. Harry didn't want to let somebody as Ron Weasly to ruin his more than happy mood at the moment.

Harry and Hermione joined Neville and Lavender at the Gryffindor table and quickly told them about their room and why they had gotten it. They didn't have the chance to tell them earlier today but knew they could trust these two friends.

Both Neville and Lavender were completely blown away by the fact that Harry was a heir of one of the Hogwarts houses. They also promised to not tell anybody, knowing Harry and Hermione already had enough stress.

Harry told both of them they were welcome to join him and Hermione anytime at their room and asked if they wanted to come along tonight. This offer was declined by both of them though, Neville and Lavender said they had some extra charms lessons tonight.

Harry and Hermione went straight to the library after dinner. They both showed the librarian their pass which allowed them to go to the restricted section.

"There are some really horrible books here oh my god," Hermione said quietly after she and Harry had both found some books they wanted to look in. "No wonder this section is restricted, I wonder what would happen if somebody like Malfoy could be here."

"Let's not think about that," Harry whispered quickly. "Let's go back to our dorm, I think we have enough books to take with us for tonight." Indeed both Harry and Hermione had around a dozen of books each.

When they finally were back in their dorm Harry realized how much more comfortable it was to have a private room. Not because he didn't like Neville or Dean, but more because of Ron and Seamus.

Hermione and Harry both sat down in a chair and began reading, every now and then writing something down they thought could be important. Harry found out he really enjoyed learning more and more of the wizarding world. This way he at least could understand some things more easy.

"I think I found something you might like Harry," Hermione said after a few hours of reading in silence. "It says here that any true heir of one of the houses can enter every single room of the castle without password or key. It also says that once the tattoo of the house symbol is applied to the arm, the castle knows a heir is found, even if the heir him/her self didn't tell anybody."

Harry smiled. "That sounds not too bad to be honest," he said happily. "I bet Fred and George would do anything to gain entrance to every single room of the castle."

Hermione smiled and put her book down. "Let's go to sleep now though, it's already past midnight and we still have one day before the weekend."

Harry nodded and both teens put their stuff away and walked to the huge bed on the other end of the room. Both had the feeling they were back at Hermione's house as they pulled off their clothes except their underwear and crawled under the sheets.

"Maybe I can finally have a full night of sleep this way," Harry said softly while Hermione snuggled closer to him. She quickly found her comfortable position with her head on Harry's chest and his arm around her. It was only a few minutes later that both teens were asleep. Both didn't know though what the next day would bring.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: first of all I wanted to let all of you know that I have fixed the badly written first five chapters of this story today. Now they are much easier to read. Secondly I wanted to thank all of you for reading the story so far! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Now enjoy the chapter!**

When Harry and Hermione woke up the following day, it took both of them a few moments before they realized they were in the private dorm. They both looked in each other's eyes and had a wide smile on their face.

As soon as Harry got up though, he flinched and sat down on the ground in pain. He had just felt an overwhelming pain in his scar.

Hermione let out a squeak of fear as she dropped on her knees next to her boyfriend. She knew his scar was hurting as Harry had both hands on it. She didn't care that both of them were still only in their underwear, all that mattered to her was Harry and his pain.

Hermione quickly pulled Harry in her arms and tried to comfort her. Harry let her and laid his head on her shoulder, both his hands still on his forehead were his scar was hurting. Wha happened next though, surprised him completely.

As soon as Harry had allowed Hermione to comfort him, his scar stopped hurting and was only burning slightly.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked, with a worried voice. "Does it still hurt? Should I go to get professor McGonagall?

Harry, who was covered in sweat now, gave Hermione a shaky smile. "Calm down 'mione, you made the pain go away," he said with a quiet voice.

Hermione was completely confused. "Is that a joke? How did I made your pain go away?" she asked after a few moments of silence. "I didn't do anything."

"I don't know," Harry said. "But the moment I allowed you to take control, my pain vanished. It's only the second time ever that my scar did hurt. Maybe it's a sign of something."

"A sign of what?" Hermione asked as she carefully helped Harry stand back up. She noticed he was looking rather pale and was still sweating like crazy.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know 'mione, I'm just guess here," he said. He then realized he was standing hand in hand with Hermione in just their underwear, something that caused his ears to turn red.

"Eh… maybe we should get changed," Harry managed to say after a few seconds. Although he had to admit that Hermione looked stunningly beautiful. Her slightly tanned skin in her underwear and her messy hair that he loved so much just made Harry smile like an idiot.

"Seeing something you like there Harry?" Hermione said which caused Harry to snap out of his staring. She felt her own cheeks get red as well, but she really liked that Harry seemed to like the way she looked.

"I… eh..," Harry tried to speak, which caused Hermione to giggle. "I just think you're beautiful 'mione," he finally managed to say. His scar was still burning but for a moment Harry ignored that.

This time it was Hermione's turn to stutter. After the past few months with Harry, she still wasn't used to getting these kind of compliments. "Thank you Harry, you look quite good yourself," she said before giving Harry a quick kiss.

Both Harry and Hermione then quickly took turn to shower and got ready for today's lessons. Harry wasn't really looking forward to this day since it meant he had one hour of potions and two hours of History of Magic.

After Harry and Hermione had sat down in the Great Hall for breakfast and were joined by Neville and Lavender, they heard the rest of their house students whisper about them. The news that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had their own dorm room now had spread fast.

The four teens quickly ate their eggs with bacon before leaving the Great Hall to head to their first class, eventhough they were more than fifteen minutes early. Professor Flitwick however, didn't mind they were early for charms class at all.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor!" The little professor said with a happy voice as he spotted his four students waiting. "Now that you are early, Mr. Potter I wanted to discuss something with you," he added.

The four teens followed the professor inside the classroom. Harry waited at the professors desk, wondering what the teacher wanted to discuss.

"I talked with professor McGonagall about your wandless magic," the professor started, causing Harry to get uncomfortable instantly. "I think it's amazing that you have this gift and wanted to ask you to practice your wandless skills during my charms lessons," the professor said.

Harry didn't know whether to agree or not. "I don't know professor, the other students might not react to well to this," Harry said. "I wouldn't want to cause any problems by being a special-needs student."

"I don't think that will be a problem Harry," the professor said before Harry could continue. "You have this class together with the Hufflepuff students and I don't think they would made any problem of your talent."

Harry nodded and agreed to practice his wandless skills a bit during charms lessons, however he would still be careful since it still costed a lot of his magic powers to perform wandless magic.

During the lesson that followed, Harry and the rest of the class had to practice a spell that made the ink-pot in front of them jump up and down. It was no surprise that Harry and Hermione succeeded the first time they tried, so professor Flitwick gave them a different charm to practice.

"I think this summoning spell is amazing," Hermione said after she and Harry had managed the ' _Accio_ ' spell. She and Harry tried the spell on some pillows that were laying a few feet away from them and soon found them flying in their arms.

"I guess I should try it without a wand now," Harry said softly so only Hermione could hear him. He knew professor Flitwick was watching and he agreed to do so after all.

Hermione gave him an encouraging smile before Harry tucked his wand away in his robes. What he didn't see was that the entire class was watching him now.

Harry forced himself to completely concentrate on the pillow in front of him and the spell he needed to make it fly in his arms. It wasn't long after that that he saw the pillow flying his way. After he had put it back on the floor, he turned around and saw everybody looking at him.

"Very good Mr. Potter, I didn't know you could also perform non-verbal spells," professor Flitwick said completely excited at Harry's results. "Ten points to Gryffindor!"

Harry saw the angry look on Ron his face but ignored that. He also realized that the professor was right when he told him not to worry about the Huffelpuff students. None of them were looking angry, most of them were simply impressed.

After the bell rang to mark the end of the hour, Harry and his friends followed the rest of the Gryffindor's down to the dungeons for their potions class.

"Do we really have to go?" Harry groaned.

Hermione gave him a weak smile and took his hand, everybody knew professor Snape and Harry hated each other. "At least it's only one hour this time," she said softly.

They all entered the classroom were professor Snape had already written the instructions for a potion on the chalk-board. They quickly took all the ingredients they need and started brewing.

"Time is up everybody," Snape said loudly when the hour was done. He started to walk past all the students their cauldrons to inspect them.

"Such a pitty Mr. Potter," professor Snape said as he inspected his potion. With a wave of his wand Harry's cauldron was empty. "I guess wandless magic isn't everything after all," Snape said with an evil grin on his face.

Harry was so mad about this that he quickly stood up from his place and stood now face to face with his professor. He looked him right in the eye and instantly felt his scar hurting again, a fact that he choose to ignore for the moment.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter and if you won't sit down right now it will be fifty and a week of detention," Harry's potions teacher said, still with his evil grin.

Harry slowly sat down and stuffed all his stuff in his bag. Together with the rest of the class he left the dungeons. When Hermione, Neville and Lavender were the only one who could hear Harry, he told Hermione quickly about his scar.

"Oh my god, why would it hurt when you look at professor Snape?" Hermione asked and Harry could see she was more shocked about this than he was himself.

He shrugged his shoulders, took Hermione's hand and gave it a little squeeze to make sure she knew he was alright. "I might go see madam Pomfrey later and ask if she knows something," Harry said and saw Hermione nodding her head in agreement.

Since the Gryffindor's now had a free period, Harry and Hermione decided to show Neville and Lavender their dorm, before continuing searching for information about Harry being a heir.

"Merlin's beard, this dorm is absolutely amazing!" Neville said happy as Harry and Hermione showed him and Lavender. "It's perfect!"

"It's so nice to have a private room," Lavender said. "I bet you and Harry can use this private dorm very nicely, isn't it Hermione?" she added and gave her friend a cheeky wink. Both Harry and Hermione started blushing furiously before all four of the teens bursted out laughing.

After lunch the first years of Gryffindor had two hours of History of Magic. This normally would be an interesting subject, but since professor Binns, a ghost, always kept ranting about the same goblin rebellion it was boring as hell.

After only one of the two hours, Harry almost was asleep and he even caught Hermione closing her eyes for a few seconds. Harry however came prepared. He had taken two books he wanted to look in to for his whole heir thing, with him to read while professor Binns kept ranting.

When Hermione discovered this, she gave Harry a quick smile before taking one of the books he had brought with. Together they started reading something much more interesting than goblin rebellions.

"One of the books I just looked in to was a really dark one," Hermione said as the lesson finally was over. "I've never seen such dark magic, no wonder it was in the restricted area."

Harry agreed with her, some of the books they had looked in to had showed them a lot of very dark stuff. And they hadn't even taken the real dark books from the restricted section yet.

The free period that followed the two hours History of Magic, Harry and his friends used to make some homework, so they didn't have to make it during the weekend.

"Maybe we can go swim again this weekend," Lavender said as they were on their way to their last class of this week, defence against the dark arts. "maybe the lake will be a bit cold but I think we'll manage if Hermione can produce those amazing blue flames again."

The other three teens agreed with her and quickly plans were made before entering the classroom.

Professor Quirrell was talking the entire hour about some weird type of vampires while the class took notes. It was only at the very end of the lesson that Harry noticed how bad his defence against the dark arts teacher was looking. His skin never had been so pale, his eyes were almost closed and he just looked as if he hadn't sleep the past weeks.

Just as he wanted to tell Hermione about this, the professor looked at him. For the third time today, Harry felt his scar hurting, not as bad as this morning but worse than it had hurt in Snape's lesson. Harry however simply blamed him being tired of this week for the hurting.

Little did he know that Hermione had her own suspicions on why Harry's scar was hurting.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: So here it is guys, another chapter fort his story. However, first I wanted to react on some reviews I got during the past days….**

 **A few people asked why I was calling Harry and his friends teens. Well to be honest I thought people are considered teens when they are older than 10..**

 **Another thing I hear a few times was that I was calling Hermione Mrs. Granger instead of Ms. Granger. Since I didn't even knew there were to different possibilities I must apologize for this mistake. English isn't my native language and I guess these things point that out.**

 **Now I hope you enjoy the new chapter as much as I did enjoy writing it!**

Harry and Hermione both woke up early on the bright Saturday that followed. Since it was way too early to get up yet, they both stayed under the sheets, enjoying the peace of their own dorm. Both were far away in their own thoughts.

Hermione looked over to her boyfriend and thought back to all that happened during the past weeks. She realized that even though she and Harry had met some difficulties during this week, the two of them were even closer than they were before. She also was thinking whether to tell Harry about her suspicions on why his scar was hurting, or not.

Harry for his part was staring at the ceiling while his arm was still around Hermione. He thought back to what had happened the past months. He took a few long moments to appreciate the friends he had made and the challenges they together had overcome.

After a few hours of thinking Hermione rolled on her side and was now face to face with Harry. It took her a few seconds to get his attention though.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly while running her hand through his messy hair. "You seem distracted."

Harry smiled at the worried face in front of him. "Always worrying about me aren't you?" he said with a small grin on his face.

"Well of course I am," Hermione said with a playful voice. "You're always in some kind of trouble."

Harry made a pouting face to his girlfriend but after a few seconds both of them started laughing. "I was just thinking 'mione, so no need to worry," Harry said after a short while.

Soon both Harry and Hermione got up and got changed in to their normal clothes. They went down to the common room to find Neville and Lavender, bur found out they were already down in the Great Hall for breakfast. Hand in hand Harry and Hermione walked down the many stairs.

"I just wondered, there are so many parts of this castle we've never been to," Harry said as they almost reached the Great Hall. "And since you told me that I have access to almost every single room since I'm the heir of Gryffindor I thought we should some exploring."

Hermione nodded. "Maybe we can do that this afternoon, but first we're going to swim with Lavender and Neville remember?"

Harry quickly agreed to that and together with Hermione he joined his fellow Gryffindor's at the breakfast table. These were the moments Harry enjoyed the most, just hanging out with his friends, chatting about stuff and just enjoying each other's company.

After Harry, Hermione, Neville and Lavender finished their breakfast they walked back to the Gryffindor tower. Neville and Lavender were extremely surprised when the Fat Lady allowed them entrance without even a password.

One they were in the common room, the four students agreed to meet back here in two hour to go swimming. Harry and Hermione decide to spend the next two hours in their dorm, making some homework and continuing their research on Harry's powers being a heir.

"Do you think my scar hurting when Snape is around can have something to do with the fact that he is trying to steal the stone?" Harry asked after long while. This question had been on his mind ever since yesterday's potion class.

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading and gave Harry another worrying look. "I don't know Harry, maybe it does but think it's rather unlikely," she said after thinking for a second. "I think it has to do something with the fact he hates you, maybe the scar senses the hate he's sending towards you."

Harry thought about that for a moment. "Maybe it does, you want to join me to madam Pomfrey after the swimming though? To hear if she knows something," Harry said and saw Hermione nodding her head in agreement.

"Of course I will join you silly, I think we haven't been separated from each other the past weeks," Hermione said what caused both Harry and her to blush. "Let's get ready for the swim though, I don't want Neville and Lavender waiting," she added and put her book away.

Harry did the same with his book and walked over to his trunk to search for his swim trousers. He definitely would not forget an extra shirt this time though.

After Hermione got changed in their bathroom, Harry quickly jumped in and got changed as well. In no time they were down in the common room were Neville and Lavender were already waiting. After checking if they had brought everything they were off to the lake.

"I'm glad it isn't too cold," Neville said as all four of the students laid their stuff down on the side of the lake.

They all quickly pulled off their normal clothes and were in their swimwear. Harry once again was completely in awe when he saw Hermione in her bikini and it was only when he saw Neville react the same to Lavender that pulled him out of his staring.

When Neville saw Harry looking at him his head turned as red as it possibly could be. Harry however gave him a quick wink before he took Hermione's hand and walked to the water with her. When Harry looked back he saw a slightly amused Lavender taking Neville's hand and leading him to the water as well. It seemed that Lavender hadn't miss the looks Neville had given her, but she didn't mind at all.

After a few minutes of swimming, Hermione swam towards her boyfriend and wrapped herself around him, her head on his shoulder.

"I loved to wrap myself around my parents like this when I was younger," Hermione said softly in Harry's ear. "I'm glad I can do the same with you now, since we're underwater," she added with a slight blush before putting her chin back on Harry's shoulder.

Harry just loved the way Hermione was close to him at this moment. He loved being this close to a person, something that seemed unthinkable little more than half a year ago.

During the couple of hours that followed, Harry noticed that Neville and Lavender became a lot closer than before. The ultimate point that proved this to him was when Lavender almost wrapped herself around Neville the same way Hermione had done around him.

It was late in the afternoon when the four of them decided to go back to the castle. Each of them now had a small glass with a blue flame that Hermione had produced, to keep themselves warm.

Since it still was little more than an hour before dinner, Harry and Hermione went to the infirmary. The quickly pushed to a portrait that was leading to a secret passage, when they saw Ron and his friends walking their way. After a few minutes the arrived and went looking for madam Pomfrey.

Harry knocked on the door of her office and after a few short seconds madam Pomfrey appeared in the door. She immediately started checking both Harry and Hermione for any injuries.

"We're fine madam Pomfrey, I swear," Harry said. "We came to ask you for help with a different matter," he added and looked at Hermione for a second for some comfort. "I wante to ask you something about my scar," Harry then said.

Madam Pomfrey looked slightly confused. "Your scar Mr. Potter?" she asked after a short silence.

Harry nodded.. "It was hurting a couple of times this week and every time it happened I was in a room with the same person," he explained. "I was hoping you maybe could tell me if you know why that is happening."

Madam Pomfrey took a few moments to think. "I'm of course no expert on scars Mr. Potter but I might have some idea," Madam Pomfrey said after a while. "I strongly believe the hurting in your scar must have something to do with the dark magic it contains," she continued.

"Dark magic?" Harry and Hermione both asked with shocked voices.

"Well such a dark spell as the one responsible for your scar usually leaves a bit of his magic in the scar," Madam pomfrey explained. "Since it's the killing curse we're talking about here, that bit of dark magic is a bit more than usual. Why it is hurting around the same person every time however is something I have no idea about."

Harry nodded and thanked her for the information she had given. He then said goodbye and walked with Hermione in his arm out of the infirmary.

Harry was kind of disappointed with what he had heard. Yes, now he did know that there was indeed a bit of magic in his scar. He still didn't know why it was hurting though and why it only hurt when Snape was around.

He and Hermione were on their way back to the Great Hall when they met professor Dumbledore. Both students were rather surprised to see him here since they had never seen him walking through the castle before.

"Ah good afternoon Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger," professor Dumbledore said and smiled at both the teens. "It's good that I see you here, can I have a word with you Harry?" he asked and pointed to an empty classroom next to them.

Harry nodded and followed when his headmaster walked in to the classroom. Hermione followed behind Harry and both students noticed that Dumbledore wasn't too happy about that.

"I can wait outside," Hermione said when she saw the look Dumbledore was giving her, but before she could turn around Harry had took her hand.

"I don't have secrets for you 'mione," Harry said. "I would tell you everything anyways, so you can stay, right professor?" he added.

Professor Dumbledore thought for a second before nodding. He decided it was not wise to already seek a confrontation with Harry since the news he was going to tell him was rather unpleasant.

"So Harry I heard you spent the entire Christmas break at Ms. Granger her house," professor Dumbledore started.

Harry only nodded, Hermione's hand still in his. He had absolutely no idea where this conversation would be going.

"Well Harry, although I understand that you don't want to go back to the Durseley's, I must ask you to return there for a part of the summer," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, as if all this was just a funny thing.

Harry couldn't believe he had just heard that right. He looked to his girlfriend and saw her with an expression on her face that was anger mixed with shock.

"You knew," Hermione said in a very quiet voice before Harry could say anything.

"What is it that you suggest I knew," professor Dumbledore asked politely.

Hermione gave Harry a worried look before saying something. "You knew Harry was getting abused at the Dursley's," Hermione said in almost a whisper. "I can't believe you let him stay there!"

Before anybody could say anything she stormed out of the room after she whispered to Harry that she would wait outside the classroom.

This left a little bit surprised professor Dumbledore and an even more surprised Harry behind in the classroom.

Had Dumbledore really known about Harry being abused? And why would he have let him stay there then?


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Once again thank you all fort he reviews, favourites and follows! Since it's my first story ever, I'm extremely happy with all these. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own HP or anything. All rights go to J.K. Rowling. I just play around in this magical world ;)**

After Hermione stormed out of the classroom, professor Dumbledore knew it was going to be hard to convince Harry to stay at the Dursley's this summer.

Harry who was still a bit surprised by his girlfriend's actions, finally realized what just had happened. He turned to the professor.

"Well since I want to go check on Hermione as soon as possible, I'll just ask you directly," Harry said in a quiet voice. "Did you know that I was being abused by my relatives?"

Dumbledore looked at the student in front of him. The green eyes he was looking into clearly displayed hurt and anger and Dumbledore almost feared what would happen when he told him the truth. But then again he was Dumbledore, he shouldn't be scared of a first years student.

"Yes Harry, I did know that, but I had no other chance than to leave you there," the headmaster spoke, clearly a bit more nervous than usual.

Harry's eyes almost spurted fire when he heard this. How could somebody as Albus Dumbledore had done this to him. Wasn't the headmaster supposed to be one of the greatest wizards of all time? The one who protected the wizarding world and only did good to people?

"I hope you have a very good reason sir," Harry said, looking straight in the headmaster's eyes. "Do you even know how it feels like? To be treated like shit every single day and being used as a punching bag by your relatives?" Harry had to do his best not to lose it at this point and simply punching the headmaster's face.

"No Harry I don't know how that feels," Dumbledore said with a calm voice, as if nothing was wrong. "I had to bring you there because it's your last family and when your mother gave her live for you the night Voldemort killed her some kind of magic was set free. This magic would protect you as long as you would stay at your family's place. To keep this magical protection you have to return there every summer."

Harry felt his anger rise even more, so much he could actually feel the magic running through his veins. A single tear left his eye before he spoke to the headmaster again.

"I'm sorry sir but I won't return there, I just can't," Harry said with a trembling voice. "It also seems to me that you are worried that Voldemort will return."

Dumbledore took a few moments before he answered. "Yes Harry, Voldemort will return eventually, he is only weakened not killed," he said and for the first time this conversation Harry could hear fear in his voice.

"Does that also mean he will come after me again?" Harry asked. "I think it would be wise if you would spend your energy on fighting Voldemort instead of trying to convince me to going back to my abusive relatives."

Before Dumbledore could answer Harry's question or say something, Harry stood up from his chair and walked straight out of the room. He needed to find Hermione, but first he desperately needed to blow off some anger.

Just when he was thinking if he knew some place where he could do just that, a door appeared in the wall in front of him. It seemed that Hogwarts had heard him.

Harry quickly opened the door and entered a gigantic room that was behind it. Happy that he had found a place to be alone for a moment, Harry let his anger control him for a few seconds.

He let out a scream of fury and before he knew what was happening, the lion of fire was back at his side, roaring as if he wanted to attack. Harry closed his eyes and let the magic flow through him. After a few moments he heard a loud bang.

When Harry opened his eyes, the lion of fire was still there. He also could see a few deep cracks in the walls in front of him. Apparently he had had fired a bombing spell or something at the wall in his anger.

Harry felt himself calm down a bit and focussed more on his lion right now. He had seen it before that day at professor McGonagall's office but never had the chance to really study it.

The lion now stood calmly by Harry's sight as if he was waiting to receive an order from him. Harry reached out to touch the fire but just as his hands were about to touch it, the lion disappeared. A slightly disappointed Harry quickly left the room, it was time for him to find Hermione.

Harry first went to their private dorm to see if his girlfriend would be there, but when he got there no one besides Hedwig was there. He then went to the lake to see if she was sitting there, or under their favourite tree, but all the places were without Hermione.

Harry, who was getting slightly desperate now only knew one last option where she could be. The library.

When he entered the library, the librarian gave Harry a knowing look and pointed to the back of the restricted section. Harry gave her a quick smile as thank you and quickly walked to the section.

There he finally found her. Sitting in a windowsill in the far corner of the restricted section, Hermione was looking out of the window. Harry quietly walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Before he could say anything Hermione had jumped from her place and had him in a bone crushing hug.

They both stood like this for a few long moments before Harry took Hermione's place 9in the windowsill, with her now sitting in his lap.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione quietly asked while resting her head on Harry's chest.

Harry looked down at the girl sitting in his lap and once again asked himself what he had ever done to deserve her. "I'm okay 'mione," he said while playing with a lock of her hair. "Are you?" he added.

Hermione nodded her head. "I'm fine Harry, I was just really angry at him for letting you stay at you relatives for so long," she said and Harry indeed could hear a tone of anger in her voice.

Harry pulled her even closer to him and placed a kiss on her head. He then told her everything else the headmaster and he had said during the rest of their conversation. Harry was a bit surprised when Hermione got up from her place in his lap and took a book out her back when he was finished.

"I want you to read this Harry, I think I know what the magic in your scar is," Hermione said in almost a whisper, before giving Harry the book and pointing at a page.

Harry took a moment to look at his girlfriend's worried face before he turned his attention to the age Hermione was pointing at and started reading.

While Harry was reading, Hermione kept a close watch on him. She wasn't really afraid on how he was going to react on this, but she also didn't really know how he was going to react at all. To give Harry some comfort she snuck her hand in his and gave it a little squeeze.

A few minutes went by in silence while Harry was reading. After he finished the page he closed the book before looking at Hermione for a second and then stared out the window. He had just found out that there was a horcrux of Voldemort inside him.

"Harry?" Hermione said softly. She gently cupped Harry's face and pulled him towards herself. Harry let her but it took a while before he said something.

"Thank you for showing me 'mione," he said softly. "At least I know the truth now. And at least you're being honest with me unlike Dumbledore."

"I'll always be honest with you Harry," Hermione said and pulled Harry in a hug. She realized how calm Harry was but also knew that inside he must be very upset.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione spoke in to his neck as both of them were still in their hug.

"I'm alright love, don't worry," Harry said with a calm voice but Hermione didn't fail to notice the little crack of his voice at the end.

"Did you just call me love?" Hermione asked and pulled out of the hug so Harry could see her little grin that was currently on her face.

Harry couldn't help but give her a little smile when he saw her like this. "Mhmm maybe I did so, love," Harry said with a teasing voice.

"Well who said I like to be called love?" Hermione said with her cheeks a bit red from Harry's teasing.

Harry gently put his hand on her cheeks. "Well but judging by the blush on your face, I don't think you do mind me calling you love.

This caused Hermione to let out a little giggle. "You prat," she said before giving her boyfriend a quick kiss. "How can we be joking here when we just found out about the stuff Dumbledore did to you and that you have a horcrux inside of your scar?" she then said, sounding much more serious.

"Well without us joking here I think I would go mental," Harry said. "Don't worry 'mione. Yes it did hurt when I found out that my headmaster knew about the abuse but didn't do anything to stop it. And about the Horcrux, yes I am scared but I also know that there has to be a way to destroy it," Harry said and gave Hermione a little smile.

Hermione looked at Harry for a few seconds. 'How could he be this calm and wise already at his age?' she asked herself. It really showed that being abused so much and growing up with no real family or friends had matured him much sooner.

"I love you," Hermione said before she could help herself. "I'm so proud of you for how you're dealing with all this."

Now it was Harry's time to give a kiss, a kiss that was filled with so much love that it said all the words that hadn't been said out loud. For this moment, the worries were gone, the only thing between him and Hermione was a feeling of love and trust.

After a while Harry and Hermione decided it would be best for them to return to their dorm. They had missed dinner once again, but didn't really bothered. It had been a tiring day and when Harry and Hermione reached their dorm, they both decided to crawl under the sheets already.

Yes they were both tired as hell but that didn't stop them from spending the next two hours cuddling and snogging. When they finally separated from their last kiss of today they wished each other goodnight and turned off the lights.

The next morning became clear just how much energy the past day had cost them. It was already lunch time when they finally opened their eyes and got up. They both hurried down to the Great Hall to eat something and link up with their friends.

Both Harry and Hermione had agreed not to tell both Neville and Lavender about the horcrux thing, but they did tell them about the conversation with Dumbledore.

"Merlin's beard! I can't believe he would let you stay there, when he knew what was going on," Lavender said, loud enough for the entire Gryffindor table to hear, when Harry finished telling them.

"I'm just wondering," Neville said. "If he knew about that and lied about Voldemort being dead, what else did he lie about?

Harry, Hermione and lavender all agreed with Neville. But on the other hand, did they really want to know what Dumbledore could possibly had lied about?

"Harry I was thinking, maybe we should tell professor McGonagall about all this," Hermione said as she and Harry left the Great Hall. "I mean she already knows about your wandless magic, you being a heir and I really think we can trust her," she added when she saw the doubt on Harry's face.

Harry slowly nodded his head, knowing it indeed maybe was a good idea to tell her about all this. "Alright, maybe you're right," Harry said, agreeing with Hermione.

"Maybe?" Hermione said with a fake insulted voice. "Don't you remember I'm the brightest witch of my age?" she added with a more teasing tone.

Harry just laughed and took her hand. He really liked this teasing and playful Hermione Granger.

Together Harry and Hermione walked to professor McGonagall's office. Once there, Harry knocked on the door and after a few moments of waiting a slightly surprised professor McGonagall opened the door.

"How can I help you two on this rather nice Sunday?" the professor asked.

"We needed someone to talk to," Harry said. "It's something pretty serious and we decided we need an adult to maybe help us."

This had the depuy-headmistress a bit confused. "Alright come in you two," she said. She led both teens to her private rooms on the back of her office, to a nice little seating are.

Harry and Hermione both sat down and with a flick of her wand, professor McGonagall made some tea and cookies appear on the table in front of them.

"So tell me, how can I help you," she said as she sat down herself on the opposite side of the table.

Harry looked a second to his girlfriend before starting to talk. Once he started though, Harry didn't feel like he could stop. There was just so much on his chest that needed to get off there.

He told his head of house everything. He told her about what he and Hermione had found out so far about Harry being a heir, he told her about his scar hurting, he told her about the conversation with Dumbledore and he told her about the horcrux.

"I can't believe Dumbledore would do this to you," a very shocked professor McGonagall said. It was the first time ever she heard about Harry being abused.

"I am so sorry," she continued. "If I had known, I would have made sure to get you out of there. Please forgive me for not getting you out of there sooner."

"Professor, you have nothing to be sorry about, Dumbledore should be sorry," Harry said with a quiet voice.

"And about the horcrux, I'm really shocked that this kind of magic is inside you," the professor said with a rather emotional voice. "But I promise you to help you find a way to get rid of it."

"Thank you professor, it's nice to have an adult wizard that is willing to help me and Hermione," Harry said.

"That reminds me, I have found out something about you being the heir of Gryffindor as well," professor McGonagall said, but that can wait until later. I can see on your face that you have a question," she added and gave Harry one of her rare smiles.

Harry nodded his head. "I have one more thing that I wanted to ask your help for professor," he said. "I wanted to ask you if you know a way to protect Hermione's house, since I'll probably go there for most of the summer. Since I know that Voldemort isn't dead, I would feel much better knowing that Hermione and her mother are protected at their home."

Harry could feel Hermione's hand taking his and he quickly looked at her. Hermione had slightly watery eyes but the smile on her face showed Harry he had done good.

"Well the only real option that there is, is to place wards around her house," professor McGonagall said. "I would advise goblin ward though, they are much stronger than wizarding wards. Although I would be happy to install some wards myself."

"Is it possible to get goblin wards around my house?" Hermione asked slightly surprised.

"It is Ms. Granger, although that depends on if the goblins like you or not," professor McGonagall. "But I have to warn you these wards will cost a lot of galleons," she added.

"I don't care professor, I want Hermione and her mother safe," Harry said.

"Well we should send an owl to Gringotts then to ask for a price list for the wards," professor McGonagall said. "After that you probably have to travel there for an appointment where the goblins will check if they can trust you enough."

"Can we also ask them in that letter, if they can tell me how much there is in my vault?" Harry asked. "I have never been in to my vault, Hagrid gave me a sack of money when we were at Diagon Alley this summer."

"I'm sure they can tell you exactly what there is in your vault," professor McGonagall said.

With another flick of her wand a roll parchment, a quill and a pot ink appeared. Professor McGonagall started writing a letter to Gringotts while Harry and Hermione watched her.

After a few minutes professor McGonagall asked Harry to sign the letter. She then gave the letter to Harry so he could send it with Hedwig when he got back to his and Hermione's dorm.

"Thank you so much professor, you have already helped loads," Harry said. "But you said you had found something out about me being a heir?"

The professor nodded. "Indeed I have Mr. Potter," she said after taking a sip of her tea. "I found out that each heir tends to be an animagus," she said.

"What is an animagus professor?" a slightly confused Harry asked.

"It means that a person ca change into an animal shape," Hermione said before the professor could answer. "Some people are born with the power to change their form, but you can also learn it, although it is very hard."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," professor McGonagall said proudly.

"So that means I can become an animal?" Harry asked. "And what animal?" he added.

"That, Mr. Potter we'll find out at our next 'detention'," professor McGonagall said.

Harry nodded. "Thank you professor, I indeed think that's a good idea, I've received so much information the past days that I feel a bit dizzy at the moment," Harry said.

Both professor McGonagall and Hermione could understand this and after finishing their cup of tea, Harry and Hermione said goodbye to their professor and headed for their dorm.

As soon as Harry and Hermione were in their dorm, Hermione flung her arms around Harry and started giving Harry kisses. This took Harry a bit by surprise but he surely wasn't complaining.

"It was so sweet of you to think about protecting my house and my mum," Hermione said with a bit of an emotional voice when she finally finished kissing Harry.

"Well since I'm planning on spending the rest of my life with you, you and your mother are my family as well now," Harry said. "That means if you would like that of course," he added.

"Are you serious about wanting to spent the rest of your life with me?" Hermione asked as she looked up to meet Harry's eyes.

"Well I know we're pretty young, and I'm certainly not planning on getting married soon," Harry said. "But I know that you're the only girl for me."

This earned Harry another kissing attack from his girlfriend. An attack that he certainly didn't fight back against.

"I love you so much Harry," Hermione whispered in his ear as she laid her head on his shoulder. "And mum is just going to love it to have a son in her life."

"I love you too 'mione," Harry whispered back. He buried his face in Hermione's hair, hiding the tears that appeared in his eyes. Tears that showed how happy he was to finally be sure that he had found a family.

 **AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please leave me a review and let me know what you guys think of it.**

 **This also was my first 3000+ words chapter so yayyy!**


	20. Chapter 20

**An: First of all a big thank you for all the nice reviews and PM's I have received after the last chapter, I'm glad most of you seemed to like it!**

 **Also, I don't own Harry Potter or anything from the HP world. All credits go to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Now I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, don't be shy to PM me or review to let me know what you think of it. :)**

After their rather weird Sunday, Harry and Hermione had woken up to start the new week. After they changed in to their school robes, they were on their way down together with Neville and Lavender to get some breakfast.

After last night Harry and Hermione felt even closer to each other and now were constantly smiling at each other. This however was something that didn't go unnoticed by their friends.

"Why are guys smiling so much today?" Neville asked as the four of them entered the Great Hall and made their way to the Gryffindor table.

Harry and Hermione both started blushing furiously, something that caused their friends to laugh.

"Be careful though," Lavender said teasingly. "People might start to think you two are up to some other stuff up there in your dorm."

This comment from Lavender caused the young couple to blush even more. Harry even almost chocked in his piece of toast. Lavender and Neville both were laughing even harder after that.

The four teens were interrupted when the many owls arrived in the Great Hall to deliver the mail. Harry instantly looked up to see if Hedwig was with them but then realized that flying to London to deliver his letter to Gringots was going to take more than just one night. However, Harry was surprised to see an owl coming his way.

The tiny little own had dropped a letter Harry's lap before flying away again. Harry shrugged his shoulders when Hermione gave him a questioning look and quickly opened the letter.

When he started reading, he saw that the letter was from professor McGonagall. She was asking him and Hermione to make their extra lessons daily so they could work on everything that needed work. She also said she was going to bring an extra adult to help her with this situation.

Harry quickly gave the letter to Hermione who passed it on to lavender and Neville after she read it.

"I wonder who the extra adult is that she mentioned," Hermione said with a thoughtful look on her face. She then quickly finished her breakfast.

"Aren't you guys coming with us?" Harry asked Neville and Lavender when he and Hermione stood up from their places after breakfast.

"You two go ahead," Neville said with a slight blush on his face. "Lav and I will catch up with you later."

A slightly confused Harry walked together with his girlfriend out of the Great Hall and made their way to their dorm.

"It seems that Neville and Lavender are becoming much closer than before," Hermione said as she sat down on the sofa in their dorm.

"I think it would be amazing if they would become more than friends," Harry said. "Lavender really changed the shy little Neville for the better."

Hermione agreed and pulled Harry next to her on the couch. She really enjoyed to spend their free periods just hanging out with Harry. She loved the fact that she and Harry had become so close.

"Do you remember how we asked if we could keep one of the puppies we transformed?" Harry asked suddenly, a small grin on his face. "I was just thinking, maybe we can transfigure one of the chairs here in to one." He continued after Hermione had nodded her head.

Harry had barely said this last sentence when Hermione jumped on his lap and was staring at him with a huge smile on her face. Gosh, how he loved Hermione when she was excited about something.

"Oh my god Harry!" Hermione squeaked. "Are you seriously saying we should have a puppy here?" Hermione couldn't believe she hadn't thought about this earlier.

Harry never broke eye contact with the overly excited Hermione in his lap, when he silently and wandlessly transfigured the chair behind Hermione's back in to a little black Labrador puppy. It was only when the dog let out a little squeak that Hermione's eyes got even bigger and she turned around.

Within a second Hermione was down on the floor and cuddling with their new dorm-mate. Harry watched extremely happy when he saw Hermione and the little pup playing around.

"What do you want to call it?" Harry asked after a few minutes of watching.

Hermione took the puppy from the ground and sat it down on Harry's lap. "I don't know yet," she said as she sat down next to him and cuddled up against him. "Do you have a name in mind?"

Harry shook his head as he played with the pup. "The puppy is yours 'mione," he said. "It's a present for you, even though you could have transfigured one yourself."

Hermione gave Harry a quick kiss before he had the chance to say anything more. "I love it Harry," she said softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Harry said as he leaned in to plant a kiss on her head.

The rest of the day Harry and the rest of his friends had an eventless day. Except for the loads of homework that were waiting for them as soon as the day was over, all the students couldn't wait for this Monday to be over.

"Ugh, I'm so tired," Harry sighed as he, Hermione, Lavender and Neville joined the Weasley twins for dinner in the Great Hall.

All his friends agreed with him on that point. Everybody was so tired that they began eating in almost complete silence. Harry was sure this must have been the most silent dinner ever at Hogwarts.

After dinner, Harry and Hermione almost had to drag themselves to professor McGonagall's office, after saying goodbye to their friends.

"You two seem rather tired," professor McGonagall said as she opened the door after Harry had knocked. "Come in and take a seat you two."

Harry and Hermione both sat down in front of her desk and waited for the professor to continue.

"Before we start, have you already heard back from Gringotts?" professor McGonagall asked them.

Harry and Hermione both shook their heads.

"I already thought so, I guess you'll hear back from them somewhere this week," the professor continued. "Now I want you to introduce you two to my assistant for these lessons."

Harry and Hermione were focussed instantly after their professor had said this. Both were incredibly excited to find out who professor McGonagall had ask for help. In that moment somebody softly knocked on the door to the classroom and opened it.

Harry and Hermione watched in silence as the stranger entered the classroom. It was a man, maybe around his forty's, who looked as if he hadn't had any sleep the past months. Despite that, the man smiled widely when he saw Harry and Hermione.

"Blimey, it's so good to see you Harry," the man said as he walked over to the two students. "And you as well of course Hermione, I've only heard good about you."

Harry and Hermione both stood up from their places and shook hands with the man they still didn't know. They both then turned to professor McGonagall with slightly confused expressions on their faces.

"Ah, of course I have to introduce him," the professor said. "This is Remus Lupin you two, he is a very talented wizard especially with dark arts stuff, only in a good way of course," she went on. She then turned to Harry.

"He was also a very close friend of your parents Mr. Potter," professor McGonagall said. "Therefore I didn't ask you before accepting his help."

Harry's mouth almost hit the floor when professor McGonagall spoke. This man had been a close friend of his parents? That must mean he maybe could answer a lot of questions about them.

"It's alright professor, any friend of my father is a friend of mine," Harry said as he felt Hermione's hand slip in his. He felt pretty emotional at the moment to be honest.

Remus smiled as he saw Harry drawing comfort from Hermione. He also was a bit surprised by the maturity of Harry's answer.

"I hope besides the lessons that we'll find some time to chat and catch up," Remus said and was happy to see Harry's smile. He had to do his best not to burst out in tears right here. Harry reminded him so much of his old friend, except for his eyes of course.

"Now I already filled Remus in on everything," professor said in a voice that maybe was a bit higher than usual. "So let's continue with finding out if Mr. Potter really is an animagus."

The rest all agreed and watched as she began to cast several charms on Harry. She was fully concentrated, not wanting to make any mistake.

After a few moments Harry almost screamed as a ghost of a huge animal came out of his chest. He recognized a few feathers bit it took some time before he realized what animal it was that had just come out him. He heard gasps from everybody in the room when they all saw what animal it was.

Harry's animagus form was a Phoenix.

"Oh my lord, it's beautiful," Hermione said quietly when the Phoenix-shaped ghost disappeared.

"Well we now know for sure that Mr. Potter is an animagus, and what his form is," professor McGonagall said. "It's a very powerful magical creature."

"When can I change in to it?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

"Well first you have to go over all the theory, after that we can see if you're up for it," professor McGonagall said, rather pleased with the eagerness of Harry. "Of course I will help you with all that."

After that professor McGonagall decided it would be best to continue the next lesson, but Remus first wanted a quick demonstration of Harry's wandless and non-verbal magic.

After Harry had made some objects flying through the air without saying a word and without a wand, today's lesson was over. It wasn't that late yet but Harry and Hermione both still had loads of homework to do when they got back in their dorm.

"Oh my god Hermione, I totally forgot," Harry suddenly said as he and Hermione were greeted by an excited puppy when they entered their dorm.

"What did you forget Harry?" Hermione asked, slightly worried about Harry's sad expression.

"I promised to help you with learning wandless magic as well," Harry said in a quiet voice. "I told you right after I found out I could do it remember?"

Hermione smiled, glad that it was not something else Harry was sad about. "It's alright Harry, we both have been quiet busy with everything," she said and wrapped herself around him for a hug.

"But still, I promised so I should help you," Harry said as he accepted the hug and put his head on Hermione's shoulder. "Let's try right now," he added.

"Fine, one try now," then we really should start to work on our homework," Hermione said with a slight smile on her face.

"Okay," Harry said and stood behind Hermione. "Alright 'mione, I just need you to completely focus on the spell you want to cast," he said softly while putting his hand on her shoulders. "Just feel the magic inside you and then focus, that's how I did it.

"Alright, let's see if I can levitate that ink pot over there," Hermione said and pointed to the ink pot on the desk in front of them.

Hermione didn't close her eyes like Harry did when he casted his first wandless spell the first time, but Harry could see the complete focus in her eyes. After a few second she pointed her hand at the ink pot.

Harry was very happy when he saw the ink pot rise about an inch from the desk. "You did it 'mione," he said as he pulled an exhausted Hermione in for a hug.

"Thank you Harry," she said and happily leaned on Harry. "Although it wasn't very powerful, it was a start."

"Exactly," Harry said softly in her ear. "I'm so proud of you 'mione."

Harry and Hermione stayed up a large part of the night to make their homework, but both were extremely happy. This day had been a very good day. Together with the little puppy at their feet they fell asleep.

Only a few hours later they both woke up by the sound of their alarm. Harry and Hermione both smiled when they were attacked by a licking puppy.

After Harry, Hermione, Neville and Lavender had finished breakfast and walked out of the Great Hall, they saw professor Dumbledore approaching them.

"Harry, Hermione, could I have a quick talk with you before your lessons start?" the headmaster asked when he stood in front of the four students.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a moment but before one of them could say anything, a furious professor McGonagall arrived, followed by Remus Lupin.

"I certainly would appreciate it when you would leave my students alone headmaster," professor McGonagall spat, causing a few other first years to walk away quickly.

"My dear Minerva, I only wanted a quick chat with them to make sure they are alright," professor Dumbledore said with his twinkling eyes.

This last sentence actually made Harry let out a roar of anger. He couldn't believe Dumbledore had actually said this.

"Since when do you care about the fact if I'm alright professor?" Harry asked angrily. He felt Hermione take his hand to calm him down a bit because he noticed sparks coming out of his wand, that was still inside his robe.

Dumbledore seemed to notice this as well but felt safe enough to continue.

"Harry my dear boy, of course I care about you being alright," the headmaster continued. "I was forced to let you stay at your relatives and once again I must ask you to go back there this summer."

Before Harry could react to this, both Remus and professor McGonagall started shouting at the headmaster. Harry just wanted to get out of here so he looked a second to his girlfriend before the two of them walked away, leaving Dumbledore alone with the two shouting adults.

The rest of the day Harry couldn't really focus on his lessons, he still was angry at the headmaster.

After the last lesson of the day Harry and Hermione made their way to the library for their homework.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked as they both sat down in their favourite corner of the library.

"How often did you have to ask me that the past weeks?" Harry replied, a small smile on his face. He knew Hermione was worried about him all the time lately.

Hermione just gave Harry a small smile as well and took his hand for a few moments. She then spotted a white owl flying in front of one of the windows of the library.

"Look Harry it's Hedwig!" Hermione squeaked before rushing to the window and opening it, allowing the owl to fly inside.

Hedwig landed on the table Hermione and Harry were using and dropped off two letters. She then flew up to sit on Hermione's shoulder.

"Well these look official," Harry said before giving one of the letters to Hermione so they both could open one.

Harry opened the letter he had in his hand and found an invitation to meet one of the Gringotts head-goblins next weekend. This actually made him feel a lot better, knowing that they would get a chance to place protection at Hermione's place soon.

Harry looked over at Hermione and saw her finishing reading the letter. He also noticed a slight blush on her face. "What does it say 'mione?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione handed him the letter. "I really don't wanted to know your bank status," she said quietly. "I mean that's very personal information normally."

Harry laughed. "It's alright 'mione, I don't care if you know that about me." He then turned his attention back to the letter and started reading.

After Harry finished reading the second letter he was blushing furiously. He just found out his parents left him money… a lot of money… Two and a half million galleons were currently in his vault.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I struggled a bit with writing it to be honest. Please leave a review and let me know what you guys think of it!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: thank you all again for reading the story and the reviews, favs and follows I got on this story. But before I start this chapter I wanted to address some things.**

 **First of all does it seem to upset some people that I've put Harry and Hermione together already. But I can assure you that it will stay with kissing, cuddling , etc. for a longer while. I guess sleeping together (as in sleeping, no funny business) If you really have a problem with that then I guess this story isn't for you.**

 **Then another thing I wanted to say is that I'm sorry for any errors in my English since that (still) isn't my native language.**

 **Now I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

The next few days for Harry went by in a rush as he was focussing more and more on his upcoming appointment at Gringotts. Before he knew it, it was already Saturday when Hermione woke him up in the morning.

"Hey there," Hermione said softly, slightly amused by the sleepy-head next to her.

"Morning princess," Harry groaned, causing Hermione to giggle softly and give him a playful slap on his arm.

They both got up and while Harry arranged some food for the little dog in their room, Hermione got changed in the bathroom. The two students had agreed to meet professor McGonagall after breakfast, since the professor would accompany them to the bank.

OOOOOOOOOO

After Harry and Hermione had eaten in the Great Hall and said goodbye to their friends, they were on their way to professor McGonagall's office.

"Ah right on time you two,"' the professor said as she opened the door and welcomed Harry and Hermione. "Gather around, the portkey will activate in about two minutes," she added and pointed to an old boot on the ground.

Harry, Hermione and the transfiguration professor all rounded up around the old boot and when it suddenly began to shine in a bright blue colour, they all grabbed it.

Harry felt as if somebody was pulling him upwards by his navel while spinning around. After a few seconds his body slammed to the ground in what seemed a small alley in a city. After he had gotten back on his feet he was completely surprised he was in the middle of Diagon Alley.

Professor McGonagall led both Harry and Hermione out of the small alley and they all started heading for the huge white building that was on the end of Diagon Alley.

Harry noticed that when he entered the bank most of the goblins would stare at him. He felt extremely uncomfortable just like the day he first went to Diagon Alley with Hagrid and all the people were staring at him.

Of course Hermione noticed Harry's discomfort and quickly snuck her hand in to his. She too felt a bit uneasy, she had been to the bank before but only the front section where she turned her muggle money into galleons.

Professor McGonagall pointed to a few chairs where Harry and Hermione could sit and wait, while she was talking to a goblin behind on of the desks.

A few moments later she returned and told the two students that a goblin soon would come to talk with them. And indeed, after waiting for a short while, a goblin asked them to follow him.

Harry, Hermione and professor McGonagall were led to a gigantic office and were asked to take place in three chairs in front of an old desk.

When the goblin that had led them to the office left the room, another one entered. Harry instantly noticed that this goblin looked way more formal than the others.

"Good day Lord Potter, Miss Granger and professor McGonagall, my name is deputy-director Bogrod," the formal looking goblin said.

Harry was completely confused. "Excuse me sir, but what did you call me?" he asked before he could stop himself. However the goblin seemed to notice that he meant no harm.

"I addressed you as Lord Potter, since you're the last Potter," the goblin said calmly.

This actually caused the jaws of all three people in the room to fall open. The goblin however, ignored this and took place behind his desk.

"How can I help the three of you?" the goblin asked after everybody was focussed again after that surprise.

"I wanted to ask you if there is a possibility to place wards around Hermione's house?" Harry said with a bit of shaky voice. "I have reasons to believe that we need protection outside of school and since we're staying at her place this summer."

The goblin looked at Harry for a moment and then frowned. "Usually it is not common for us to place wards around a wizarding family's house," he said after a while.

"I understand sir that it is a rather unusual request, but I wouldn't come to you if you would not have the best wards," Harry said, leaving professor McGonagall surprised again.

'How can this young boy be so grown up already?' The professor asked herself but she knew that the rough youth Harry had endured so far played a big role in that.

The goblin seemed pleased as well with Harry's reply.

"You are an unusual wizard Lord Potter," Bogrod said softly and kept looking at Harry. "Usually wizards and witches come here and are treating us rude, but you treat us with respect."

Harry was a bit confused again and looked at Hermione for a second before saying something.

"Why would I not treat you with respect sir?" Harry asked, hoping not to offend the goblin.

Bogrod let out a laugh of joy when he heard this question. "Usually wizards and witches categorize us as creatures, not as equals," the goblin said.

"Well I'm sorry for that sir, I certainly do not see you as creatures," Harry said and tried to smile a bit.

Bogrod seemed even more happy after Harry said this. "I'm sure we can arrange something to help you with those wards," he said after a moment of silence. "What exactly were you looking for?"

Harry quickly explained that he wanted the best protection around Hermione's house, protection against any magical stuff.

"So you want the complete package then?" Bogrod asked as he watched how Hermione looked at Harry, with so much emotions in her eyes.

Harry quickly nodded and gave Hermione a quick smile before the goblin got up and excused him for a moment.

When the goblin came back he showed Harry a list with all the protective wards that were available for Hermione's place.

"How much is this going to cost sir?" Hermione asked shyly with a slight blush on her face. She knew that she had some money, but didn't know if it would be enough.

"We would be talking about fifteen thousand galleons Miss Granger," the goblin replied. "We have given a five thousand galleon discount."

"A discount?" Harry asked.

Bogrod once again smiled and nodded his head. "Yes Lord Potter," he said. "Let's say that the wizards and witches aren't the only ones who are glad that the dark lord is gone."

Harry nodded. "That price will be no problem," he said. "Could you transfer it from my vault?"

"No Harry!" Hermione said before the goblin could reply. "I can not allow you to spend so much money on protecting my family's house!"

Harry shrugged his shoulder and smiled at her. "See it as a thank you for letting me stay at your place," he said and turned back to the goblin who had already taken the paperwork on the desk.

"Well if you would sign here Lord Potter and Miss Granger," Bogrod said. "Then the wards will be installed at the end of the week and you are as safe as you can be at Miss Granger's place."

Harry quickly signed and then turned to Hermione.

With a thoughtful, almost sad expression on her face, she signed as well.

After that professor McGonagall and her two students said their goodbye to the goblin and left Gringotts. Professor McGonagall decided it would be okay for them to have lunch at the Leaky Cauldron before they would go back.

OOOOOOOOOO

Once back at the castle Harry and Hermione decided to go for a walk outside together. Harry could see that Hermione was still not looking too happy.

"What's wrong 'mione?" Harry asked as he and Hermione walked out of the castle, on to the Hogwarts grounds. "You seem a bit sad to be honest."

Hermione nodded and took Harry's hand but didn't say anything for a few moments. "I don't know Harry, I just don't like the idea of you spending so much money on me and my mum," she finally said, confirming Harry's suspicions on why she wasn't happy.

Harry stopped walking and pulled Hermione to him so he could wrap his arms around her. After a few seconds Hermione wrapped hers around Harry as well, accepting the hug.

"I'll do anything to protect you," Harry said softly. "You were the first real friend I had and now you are my girlfriend, you're the most important person in my life. And since it is partly my fault that you may be in danger as well, the least I can do is buy wards for around your house."

Hermione nodded softly, with her head still on Harry's shoulder. "But fifteen thousand galleons is so much money, Harry," Hermione murmured.

"I know 'mione but don't get me wrong when I say that I have enough to spend that amount of galleons," Harry said as he started playing with Hermione's hair. "And I would rather spend my money on you than on some unimportant stuff."

Slowly Hermione got out of the hug and looked at Harry. She gave him a quick kiss, that Harry gladly accepted, before she took his hand again and started to continue their walk.

"So that means we're alright?" Harry asked after a few minutes of walking.

"Of course we're alright Harry," Hermione said. "As long as we can talk about our problems we're more than alright."

Harry quickly agreed with that, especially after receiving another one of Hermione's quick little kisses.

OOOOOOOOOO

The weeks that followed Harry and Hermione's Gringotts visit, flew by in a hurry. Every day the two teens would go to their normal classes and make the loads of homework. They also still managed to do extra assignments for most subjects and on top of that they met every evening with professor McGonagall and Remus for their extra lessons.

Every evening professor McGonagall would help Harry researching options for the removal of the horcrux inside of him. She also was helping him with the theory part of becoming an animagus. Remus on the other hand would help Hermione with her practice on wandless magic and non-verbal magic, something she both managed quiet well nowadays. Remus himself enjoyed helping her with this, since he learned quite a few things himself.

After a few weeks of their lessons Hermione asked if Remus could teach her medical spells such as healing charms, something Remus was very good at. After a quick check with professor McGonagall Remus agreed to that.

OOOOOOOOOO

It was early April when Harry and Hermione finally had some time to relax again, since the Easter Weekend was coming up. The both had gladly accepted Jean Granger's offer to stay at the Granger's place for the Easter days.

It was a nice, bright Saturday when both Harry and Hermione woke up from their sleep. Hermione was smiling furiously, something that made Harry smile as well. Today she was finally going to see her mother again.

After they had packed their last few things, including a bench for the little Labrador dog, Harry and Hermione got down to the Great Hall for breakfast with Neville and Lavender.

Neville surprised them when he told them that lavender was going to stay with him at his Grandmother's house for the Easter days.

"Well, I thought since you two love birds are running of with each other, that Neville could use some company," Lavender said as she saw the questioning look from Hermione. This caused all three of her friends to blush furiously before they all started laughing.

Since Neville's family was magic, he would travel to his grandmother through the floo network. That meant that Harry and Hermione were on their own when the Hogwarts express departed from Hogsmeade.

Harry and Hermione were enjoying having their own compartment, only with the presence of Hedwig and the dog.

"Have you already thought about a name for this little guy?" Harry asked as the little dog was jumping on his legs.

"Mmm I was thinking on calling him Comet but I don't know if that good name," Hermione said, looking up from her book and smiling at Harry and the dog.

"I like it," Harry said who smiled back at his girlfriend before turning his attention back to the dog. "What about you buddy, do you like it?" He asked the dog in an excited and playful voice, causing the dog to jump up and down on his lap.

"Alright then, Comet it is," Hermione said and stroke with her fingers through Comet's hair. Eventually the excited dog was tired and laid down in Hermione's lap to sleep for a bit.

OOOOOOOOOO

Finally the Hogwarts Express started to slow down, as they neared London. Harry quickly took the two bags and Comet's bench they had brought with them. As the train stopped, Hermione practically shot out of the train. Harry struggled to keep up with her, due to the many students who were going home for Easter. When he finally found Hermione again, she was in the arms of her mother, both with watery eyes.

Harry didn't want to interrupt this scene so he quietly waited on a small distance. This was until Jean and Hermione noticed him and Jean pulled him in for a bone crushing hug as well.

OOOOOOOOOO

 **AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, more coming soon! Please feel free to review and let me know what you guys think!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: So here it is, another chapter :) Please feel free to review or PM me and let me know what you guys think. Also go check out my other story which I published a few days ago ;p**

 **This chapter maybe is a bit shorter. I really struggled with writing this week and had no real inspiration, that's why it took me longer than normal to publish this.**

When Harry and Hermione had arrived at the Granger's house, they both had a little flashback to the last time they were here. Both good, and bad memories were flashing through their minds as they entered the house. Harry felt comfortable though, it felt almost to coming home for him as much as it felt like that for Hermione.

He quickly dropped his and Hermione's stuff in her bedroom before returning to the living room where Jean had prepared tea and sandwiches for the three of them.

Harry watched with amusement when she told them about the goblins who installed the ward around the house and how she almost had suffered a heart-attack when she first saw them. Harry noticed how happy she and Hermione were and for a single second he felt like he was intruding their private talk. He was so lost in his own mind that he didn't even notice them asking him a question.

"Oh, I'm sorry what did you say?" Harry quickly said as he realized he had missed their question.

"Mum asked what you would think about going to the beach tomorrow," Hermione said after giving her boyfriend a worried look for second.

Harry instantly had a smile on his face. "That sounds great to me," he said, causing him to receive smiles from both of the ladies.

OOOOOOOOOO

After they had chatted with Jean for a while, Harry and Hermione went upstairs to unpack the few things they had brought. After they had done that Hermione pulled a confused Harry in for hug.

"What did I do to deserve that?" Harry asked with a small smile on his face, while he was still holding Hermione.

Hermione didn't reply, she just wrapped herself even tighter around Harry, leaving him even more confused than he already was.

"You alright 'mione?" he said softly after a while. Usually Hermione wasn't this quiet so he was slightly worried.

Again Hermione didn't say a word. She did nod her head though, but Harry noticed that she seemed a bit emotional at the moment. He carefully sat down on the bed, not letting go of Hermione, and positioned him with his back against the wall and Hermione wrapped around him in his lap.

After what seemed like hours to Harry, Hermione laid her head on his chest and looked at him. Harry saw she had cried a bit and wiped the dry tear stains away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry Harry, I just needed this at the moment," Hermione whispered after a few moments of silence. "I was just thinking about that Christmas night when all this stuff with my dad happened," she added and Harry could see new tears in her eyes.

"Shhh it's alright 'mione," Harry said as he felt rather emotional himself. "I'm here for you, always."

Together they stayed in this position for a long while. It was only when Jean called form downstairs to tell them dinner was ready when Hermione slowly got up and went to the bathroom to fresh herself up. Harry quickly changed his shirt and waited for Hermione before they both went downstairs.

OOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Harry and Hermione were woken up by the sound of Jean knocking on the door of Hermione's bedroom.

"Wake up you two, we wanted to go to the beach today remember?" they heard her say.

Harry quickly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and gave Hermione a kiss on the head before stepping out of the bed. Both teens got changed and literally ran down the stairs to the kitchen where breakfast was already waiting for them.

After breakfast Harry and Hermione went back upstairs to put their swim clothes on, under their regular clothes. They also took a bag with them were they had put some towels, both a book and some candy in. Soon they were waiting in the hallway for Jean to get ready as well.

"Alright then, let's go," Jean said smiling at the two excited kids in front of her.

OOOOOOOOOO

After they had been in the car for almost two hours, Harry, Hermione and Jean finally arrived at the beach. After they had found a parking spot, Harry and Hermione took off running to the sand beach in front of them.

Jean smiled as she saw them both running to the sand. She knew Hermione was still struggling with what happened with her dad, so she was happy to see her so happy with the young boy next to her.

Hermione led Harry to a nice spot on the beach, a bit separated from where the most people were. They both looked over to see where Jean was and when they saw her approaching in the distance they both laid their towels in the sand.

Harry quickly pulled of his jeans so he was in his swimming short, but left his shirt on, for now. As he finished changing he turned around and what he saw made him stare with his mouth wide open. In front of him Hermione, who had also changed, stood a black two-piece bikini.

"You alright Harry?" Hermione asked and giggled a bit when she saw Harry's face.

Harry quickly stopped staring and to his embarrassment he felt his cheeks turn pink. "I'm alright 'mione," he said. "It's just, ehh, you look beautiful," he managed to stutter.

This caused Hermione to blush furiously. She wasn't really used to getting compliments, especially about her body.

"Thank you Harry, that's very sweet of you," she said and gave him a smile.

Both of them laid down on their towels when Jean finally joined them. She saw the blush on both of their cheeks but decided it was probably better to not say anything about it. Deep inside she was laughing out loud though.

After a short while of tanning in the sun, Harry pulled of his shirt, took Hermione's hand and together they went to the water.

"Well look who looks beautiful now," Hermione teased, giving Harry a small smile.

Harry's head turned beet-red, causing Hermione to laugh out loud. As a revenge Harry lifted Hermione from the ground in a sort of bear-hug position, and started to run in to the water causing Hermione to squeak. Harry ran till the height that he knew they could barely stand before releasing Hermione.

"Oh my god it's so cold!" Hermione said with trembling voice.

"What do you mean cold?" Harry said before jumping underwater. A few feet further he came back up and smiled at his girlfriend who was a bit shaky from the cold.

"You're crazy," Hermione said while Harry swam back to her.

"You shouldn't stand still, if you move you won't get cold," Harry said and took her hand again. He slowly began to walk with Hermione through the water, something that was harder than it looked like, due to the fact that the water was coming up to chest-height.

After a few minutes Hermione finally let herself fall in to the water and started swimming around Harry.

"You look so comfortable in the water just like an otter," Harry joked as he watched Hermione glide through the water.

"So you think I look like an animal then eh?" Hermione teased back, causing Harry to laugh.

"Well otters are pretty cute you know," Harry said playfully, pulling Hermione to him by her hand. "So I was more thinking about that to be honest."

"I guess I forgive you then," Hermione joked before giving Harry a peck on the cheek.

OOOOOOOOOO

After they had spent a few hours swimming, tanning, eating ice-cream and just enjoying the little family-day, Jean decided it was time to head back home. They all packed their bags and put their normal clothes back on.

The car-ride home was very uneventful, Harry and Hermione were so tired that they were both sleeping like puppies in the back of the car. It was only when Jean turned in to their street that Harry woke up.

"Hmm it looks like we have a visitor," Jean said and Harry immediately gazed through the front window of the car. As they got closer he could see the tall man standing in front of the Granger's property. It was Albus Dumbledore.

Harry instantly felt the anger rise within him, but he tried his best to control himself. What the bloody hell was Dumbledore doing here?

' _Thank god for the goblin wards_ ,' Harry thought to himself.

By now Hermione had woken up as well and got a shocked expression on her face when she saw the headmaster standing there, obviously waiting for them. She gave Harry a worried look and Harry tried to smile but the muscles in his face failed on him.

Jean parked the car on the street and all of them got out.

"You go inside Mrs. Granger, I think he wants to speak to me," Harry said and he saw her nodding before she went inside, not saying a word to the Hogwarts headmaster. Harry took Hermione's hand and together they walked to the professor.

"Good evening Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger," Dumbledore said happily as if he had something to celebrate.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, not wanting to waste time. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no Mr. potter , everything is fine," Dumbledore started. "I just wanted to talk with you and try to change your mind on where you'll stay this summer."

"Harry will stay here sir," Hermione hissed in a voice that reminded Harry of an angry cat. "It's already arranged and there is nothing you can say or do to change that." She ended her sentence with an angry glare at her headmaster.

"I saw you have placed wards around the house," Dumbledore said, not reacting on Hermione's comment. "Very good wards indeed, goblin if I'm not wrong?"

"That is correct sir, I guess that means you have already checked them," Harry said, but it was not a real question. "You do realize that you testing the wards could be seen as an attack on the house sir?"

Dumbledore was slightly taken aback by the tone of Harry and he implying that he had tried to break in. "My dear boy, I'm only worried about your safety, that's all," Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes.

"Well as you can see the wards make this place extremely safe sir," Harry said. "The next time you try to 'check the wards' we'll press charges for trying to break in. If you would please excuse us now, we would like to go inside."

Dumbledore thought for a second if it would be worth it to press this matter any further at this point but decided that it would do more harm than good. He needed a new plan, a new strategy. After all, Harry would be crucial in the future.

"Of course," Dumbledore said. "I'll see you two back at Hogwarts then, in a few days." He gave both students a last smile before he disapparated.

Harry and Hermione both let out a long sigh before they turned around and walked inside the house where a rather curious Jean Granger was waiting.

OOOOOOOOOO

After the little meeting with Dumbledore from earlier that evening, Harry had a big problem with falling asleep. It was way past midnight and he was still lying awake, staring at the ceiling and trying not to move too much to wake Hermione.

After a few hours of lying there he slowly got out of the bed, careful not to wake his girlfriend, and snuck out of the room. Harry walked downstairs and sat down on the couch in the living room. He took one of the books he had brought with him from school and started reading. After a few moments however he realized he had read the same sentence over and over.

So Harry just sat on the couch, staring at the wall in front of him and thinking. Thinking about Dumbledore, about Voldemort, about Snape, etc.

After a long while Harry was surprised when Hermione suddenly walked in the living room.

"Hey there," she said softly as she dropped next to Harry on the couch. "You can't sleep eh?"

Harry nodded. "Just a bit much on my mind right now," he said and smiled weakly at Hermione. "I'm sorry if I woke you up by the way," he added.

"It's alright Harry," Hermione replied. Hermione pulled her legs up on the couch and curled herself up like a cat, her head resting on Harry's leg.

Harry looked down at Hermione and smiled. He loved her so much. After a few moments Harry started to play with her hair, something he knew she liked.

"I love you 'mione," Harry said softly while stroking through her hair with his fingers.

"I love you too Harry," Hermione replied with a smile on her face. She felt so safe laying here with Harry next to her again.


End file.
